


Danganronpa - Project: Hope

by FlamboyantScientist



Series: Teddy’s OC Dump [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hope's Peak, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), bro it is just danganronpa, danganronpa time!!!, takes place after dr1 and sdr2 and udg but before v3 bcoz i havent played that one yet, this one comes with a spotify playlist!!, yeah im not tagging properly oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantScientist/pseuds/FlamboyantScientist
Summary: Sixteen students were chosen by the Future Foundation to trial the rebuild of Hope’s Peak Academy in the months before it was officially rebuilt with Makoto Naegi as headmaster. They agreed to be shut inside the school with a regular education schedule, all with high confidence that they would be safe. Sixteen students with unique Ultimates, who had been introduced shortly before they were enrolled. If even one student opted out, the whole class would not be allowed to stay in the school. This was to make it as safe as possible. Everyone felt safe, and happy. They all agreed to be shut inside. The Future Foundation promised to check up on them in a few weeks to see how everything was going along. No one could have predicted the arrival of Ultimate Despair during this time.Set AFTER Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa 3: Despair and Hope Arc, but BEFORE Danganronpa V3. I have not played it, but after what I have heard about it, do not try to find any links between this timeline and that one. There are no links. Makoto Naegi is Headmaster of Hope’s Peak and is about to open the school once more.
Series: Teddy’s OC Dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> okay hello!! welcome to my danganronpa project! I have asked multiple people to send me ocs that I can put into a danganronpa situation, and so I have!!! I am writing this alongside my studies, so updates may be irregular but I promise to finish it!!!  
> rules to those who sent me ocs:  
> KEEP YOUR OCS TO YOURSELF. telling other people which one is your defeats the purpose of people trying to guess the mastermind. let people theorise, that is the whole point!! you can admit which ones are your if/when they die or once the story is over.  
> oh, and here is the link to the soundtrack so far. i will be adding to it as i write and update, so the soundtrack will only be relevant up to the posted chapter:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22ZqfbdpHQu5atVmsZmpDt

**PROLOGUE** _(Playlist Start – Put the songs on repeat to fit to your reading pace, don’t worry, I’ll tell you when to skip. It’s pretty easy, but Next means next song, Pause means pause, Play means play, and—yeah, you get the idea.)_

Hope’s Peak Academy; the most prestigious school in all of Japan. Every student wishes they could be a student here, including myself. Hope’s Peak have a very specific enrolment scheme. In order to be eligible to be a student there, you have to already be in high school, and you must be the very best at what you do. Hope’s Peak’s enrolment team will handpick students from across the country, those who have ‘Ultimate’ talents. The teachers are not only teachers there; they are talent researchers. Hope’s Peak’s goal is to have an understanding of talent and how it works, and maybe even one day create the Ultimate Hope; the one who will save the human race. 

But that was a long time ago. 

Since then, The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History has occurred. We call it the Tragedy for short. Junko Enoshima, student at Hope’s Peak and Ultimate Despair, somehow managed to create the end of the world. The details were covered up for people like me, so even I don’t know how she did it. But then some of her classmates defeated her, and she died playing her own sick game. 

And the Tragedy started slowing to a hopeful stop. 

And that’s where we are today. 

My name is Asahi Minami, and I am a student at Hope’s Peak Academy. I am not a well-known Ultimate, and I was not handpicked by the enrolment team. The rest of my class and I were chosen because we survived the Tragedy. We were rescued by the Future Foundation, who basically needed guinea pigs to trial the re-opening of Hope’s Peak. The headmaster who is due to start a few months after our trial weeks is Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Hope, classmate and survivor of Junko Enoshima’s killing game. 

We met him once, when he explained to us what we were going to be doing. In exchange for education, a secure placement in the New Hope’s Peak, as well as food and shelter, we were to stay locked inside the building of Hope’s Peak for about three weeks. We would have a regular education program run by ourselves until we had proper teachers sent to us further through our trial run. 

We were to mark the beginning of the end of the Tragedy. 

_(Next)_

So today, I stand in a circle in Hope’s Peak’s gym with fifteen other people, all around my age. The entrances and exits are locked, the windows are sealed completely, and we are alone. Just the fifteen of us, and a box in the centre that none of us have opened. 

A boy with pale violet hair steps forward, wringing his hands nervously, “Hey, I’m really sorry, but I’m awful with names. C-could we do introductions again?” 

There is a murmuring of agreement before the boy clears his throat awkwardly, green eyes shifting from one face to another, “I, uh, I’m River. I’m the Ultimate Veterinary.” 

“Ultimate?” Another boy echoes, shaking his red fringe from his eyes, “I thought we were the generation without Ultimates.” 

River flushes red, but the brunet next to him scoffs, “This is Hope’s Peak. Of course we’re Ultimates.” 

The girl to his right exhales quickly and shakes her head a little. 

“I’m Keiko Tanaka,” The brunet introduces loudly, “Ultimate Lucky Student.” 

“There’s an Ultimate Lucky Student?” A black haired girl comments, “None of us were chosen, you weren’t picked from a random drawing. How can you consider yourself lucky?” 

Keiko sneers, “We’re the New Ultimates. My predecessors who came before me were... different. Makoto Naegi discarded his title as Ultimate Lucky Student completely, and instead took Izuru Kamukura’s name of Ultimate Hope. And did you hear about the Ultimate Despair? One of them were Lucky as well. His was pure, natural luck, but he tainted it. I am the Pure Ultimate Luck. I can prove it, if you’d like.” 

The girl at his right places her hand on his shoulder and shakes her head again. 

I watch as Keiko visually deflates and falls back to her side. He catches my eye. 

“Hey, what are you looking at?!” He snaps. 

I look away, “Nothing, sorry.” 

“Who are you meant to be, anyway?” 

I swallow, tucking my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, “Oh, I... My name is Asahi. Asahi Minami, I’m the Ultimate Linguist.” 

“So that’s languages and shit, right?” The girl opposite me asks, “How lame. I’m Sierra Craigh. Ultimate Makeup Artist.” 

She clearly looks like she suits her Ultimate. Her eyelids are brightly coloured and her eyeliner is spot on. I’ve never seen anyone whose makeup looked as perfect as hers. 

“Your makeup’s really good,” A blonde girl pipes up, pulling her denim jacket up where it had slipped off to reveal her shoulder, “I like it a lot.” 

“Thank you,” Sierra beams, “I really like your hair!” 

The blonde smiles and cards a hand through her short hair, leaving her fingers to scratch calmly at her undercut, “Thanks. I’m Megumi Watanabe, by the way. The Ultimate Choreographer.” 

“You dance?!” Another girl gasps excitedly, “That’s awesome! I’m Kiyoko Koemi! I’m the Ultimate Friendship Maker, I—“ 

“Friendship Maker?” Keiko interrupts, “What kind of Ultimate is that?”

Kiyoko’s smile turns forced, “Well, I always know exactly who will be good friends with who. I can pair anybody together.” 

“I-I think that’s a cool Ultimate,” The person to my left murmurs, pushing their glasses up thier nose, “Friendship Maker. It sounds f-fun.” 

“Aw, thanks!” Kiyoko grins, “What’s your name?” 

“Oh, I’m Alex,” They say, “U-Ultimate Mind Reader.” 

“Woah, no way,” Megumi breathes, “That’s crazy!” 

The redhead from earlier steps forward, “What am I thinking?” 

Alex looks away, “W-well, it’s more of an inference thing—“ 

“C’mon, please?” The redhead pleads. 

Alex sighs, and meets his deep brown eyes, “Okay. Uh, you’re energetic. I can’t... you’re thinking of a sport. Maybe... something with a ball and a net. Hm... Volleyball?” 

The redhead takes a step back, “How’d you do that?” 

“I-I was right?” 

“Yeah!” He falls back into his spot in the circle, “I’m Katsu Kita, and I’m the Ultimate Volleyball Player.” 

I blink, shocked, and Alex shrinks under everyone’s gaze. 

“I’m Mar!” Another girl yells, trying to get everyone’s attention, “I’m the Ultimate Long Distance Runner! Us sporties have got to keep together, right?!” 

Katsu nods, “Yeah, absolutely!” 

“I am unsure if my talent counts as a sport, but,” The silver haired girl beside Kiyoko speaks up, twirling the end of her braid around her finger absentmindedly, “I am Konan Amajiki, the Ultimate Marksman.” 

“Marksman?” Megumi asks, “What’s that?” 

“It means I am specially trained in long distance weaponry, such as firearms and bows,” Konan explains, “I have never missed a shot.” 

“That’s incredible,” Katsu comments, “And it very much counts as a sport, in my opinion.”

Konan smiles faintly and the boy in between us clears his throat, “I’m gonna take this time to introduce myself. Just ‘cause I feel like I’m next. My name is Takashi Nakamura, and I am the Ultimate Activist.” 

“You don’t look Japanese,” Keiko states. 

Takashi looks Keiko straight in the eye, “Why? Because I’m ginger, or because I’m dark skinned? I was born in Germany, if you must know. My mum is Japanese, and my dad is French. We moved back to Japan when I was little, I don’t remember Germany. Besides, you really think we’re all Japanese here? With names like Alex, River, and Sierra?” 

“I’m not Japanese either,” Pipes up the girl next to Mar, “I’m Stephanie, I’m the Ultimate Horse Rider.”

“I am also not Japanese,” Adds the girl to my left, “My name is Katherine Heinz, and I am the Ultimate Surgeon.” 

“How can you be an Ultimate Surgeon at sixteen?” Mar asks, “I’m not trying to be rude, I’m just curious.” 

“There was an outcry for any sort of doctors during the Tragedy,” Katherine says, fiddling with her glasses, “I did what I could.” 

“And they died anyway, right?” Says the girl to Katsu’s right, “I know how these things go down, that’s your tragic little backstory, right? Anyway, I’m Aiko Rio, the Ultimate Pessimist.” 

“I guess that makes a lot of sense,” Katherine hums, “But negativity as a talent?” 

“Hey, anything can be a talent!” The boy beside Aiko retorts, “If you believe it’s your most defining trait, or the thing you are best at doing, then it’s a talent!” 

“Thank you,” Aiko smiles. 

“No problem!” The boy smiles back, “I am Hiroaki Aki! Ultimate Peacemaker! And now, I think it’s your turn. You’re the only person who hasn’t introduced themself yet.” He points at the dark haired girl next to Keiko. 

She raises her eyes, “I am Nia Tanaka.” 

That’s all she said. 

I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly, “So, are you two cousins, or...?” 

“Siblings,” Keiko answers, “I’m older.” 

“Twins?” Takashi guessed. 

Nia shook her head, “No. He’s a year older than me. Makoto let us both take part. The Tragedy split up a lot of families, we didn’t want to be another.” 

“What’s your Ultimate, Nia?” Hiroaki asks. 

“I don’t believe in Ultimates,” Nia crosses her arms over her chest, “Not everyone is an Ultimate. Most people died. I can get by just fine without being talented.” 

Keiko shrugs, resting his elbow on his sister shoulder, “I’m not one to dispute what she says. I’m Lucky, it’s not the best talent, but it’s pure. The only thing purer than the talent of Luck, is having no talent at all.” 

Nia rolls her eyes and shoves Keiko off her shoulder, “So. We’re all standing in a circle, saying our names. Now what?” 

I think she meant it to by funny, but it didn’t land with anyone. Her brown eyes that match her brother’s are deep and far too serious for anyone to think she is even capable of cracking a joke. 

“What about the box?” Katsu suggests, walking towards the middle of the circle and knocking the cardboard box with his foot. 

“Open it!” Kiyoko agrees with a firm nod. 

Katsu crouches next to the box and pushes open the flaps. He pulls something out. 

“I think they’re tablets of some sort,” He speculates, “Ah, there’s a post-it note.” 

As he pulls off the yellow page, it flutters away from him and lands at my feet. I pick it up. 

“It’s from Makoto,” I read out, “These are our handbooks, we have one each. They have all our information on them, including classes and schedules.” 

“This one says Aiko Rio,” Katsu calls out, handing the handbook to Aiko before pulling out another, “Sierra Craigh!” 

He continues to call out names until the box is empty and everyone has a handbook. The circle quickly falls silent with people tapping about on their new technology, with Katsu sat cross legged in the middle. I switch mine on. 

**Asahi Minami**

_**Gender:** Male_  
_**Height:** 5’6_  
_**Weight:** 167lbs _  
_**Blood:** O Positive _  
_**Birthday:** 03/07_  
_**Likes:** Good food, sweaters and jumpers_  
_**Dislikes:** Eating when no one else is eating, people who crack their joints, being ignored_  
_**Talent:** Ultimate Linguist_

True to what Makoto’s post-it note says, the handbook contains all my information as well as a map of the school, class timetable, curriculum, and textbooks. 

“Is anyone else weirdly creeped out with how much they know about us?” Stephanie laughs emptily, “Like, how do they know I don’t like ballet?”

“You don’t like ballet?” Megumi echoes, “But it’s so beautiful!” 

“Sorry, forgot you were the Ultimate Choreographer.” 

“I agree,” Katherine adds, “It is strange they know so many details about us. I don’t remember telling them how much I weigh.” 

“I didn’t know I was five foot four,” River says, “I thought I was taller...” 

“It doesn’t matter how they got our information,” Nia drawls, “They’ve got it somehow. And I mean, it makes sense why they would have our blood types. Just in case something happens, given the past of this school.”

“Hey, the map is only of the bottom floor,” Stephanie points out, “Isn’t Hope’s Peak really big?” 

“Five floors,” I comment, still swiping through my handbook. 

“It genuinely blows my mind how some people here know absolutely nothing about Hope’s Peak,” Aiko hums thoughtfully. 

“Well, Japan was one of the biggest tourist hotspots in the world!” Mar explains, “At least, that’s why I’m here.” 

“I was an exchange student already,” Katherine adds. 

Takashi chooses that moment to yawn loudly, “Sorry. Can we start exploring now?” 

“Finally!” Keiko throws his arms up, “Someone has a good idea. C’mon, Nia.” 

Keiko and Nia shuffle out of the gym quickly, and Takashi dashes after them, trying not to be left behind. 

People start splitting up into groups of three or four and leave the gym, talking amongst themselves or using their handbook for reference. 

“Great,” I mutter to myself, “Just like every other school life. By myself.” 

I pocket my handbook and kick the cardboard box to the side of the gym before following everyone else’s quieting footsteps. 

_(Next)_

There is a room just outside the gym doors that is stacked full of trophies and other ornaments, most of which had fallen over or been broken. It’s sad to look at, all the achievements of past students that had just been forgotten about and left to gather dust. 

I left the room and walk out into the corridor. To my right is a staircase that has been shut off with a barrier. So I head down the corridor to my right instead, past the toilets that i could hear giggling coming from inside. There is a nurse’s office too, and the entrance hall we all entered from earlier is opposite the school store. I stop outside the CV Room door, pausing with my hand on the door handle but pull back before I go inside. I can hear Kiyoko and Hiroaki inside, chatting and getting on. I turn away so I don’t disturb them. 

To the right at the end of the corridor is a tall, looming red door. There is no sign on the outside, and it’s covered in yellow ‘Do Not Enter’ tape. I pull my handbook out of my pocket and bring up the map. But according to the map, it shouldn’t even be there.

“Did you hear about what happened with Junko Enoshima?” 

I jump at the voice that comes from behind me, and look over my shoulder to see Konan leaning on the wall just outside of classroom 1-A.

“Ah, no,” I reply, “The details were covered up pretty well. But that’s Future Foundation for you.” 

“You didn’t watch the broadcast?” 

“No...? Who would willingly watch that?”

“She forced her classmates into a killing game,” Konan continues regardless, “Starting with the pop idol Sayaka Maizono, and Junko’s own sister, Mukuro, she caused the deaths of eight of her classmates, and then herself. There were only six survivors. Junko watched her classmates kill each other for their freedom, putting them through class trials and murdering the murderer if they were found out. That door there, leads to the elevator that goes to the trial room.” 

“How do you know all that?” I ask, “That was the first I’ve heard any of that, you do know that hardly anyone actually got TV during the Tragedy? I mean, I knew most of them died and I knew there were only six survivors but...”

Konan just shrugs, face impassive, and walks away from me. 

Guess she knows more then she lets on. Is it really all from watching the broadcasted killing game?

I turn away from the big red door and towards where Konan had been standing. There are two classrooms, 1-A and 1-B, to the left of an archway that leads to a different part of the school. There is a sign next to it, dusty and fading, but I can just about make out that it reads; 

‘Despair Hotel’ 

Well... it doesn’t really sound like a place I’d want to stay at. 

I head through the archway, and come out into a large, white open space. I immediately spot the dining room and kitchen from the huge sign outside, as well as the bath house as it had ‘BATH’ spray painted above it in blue letters. This place is going to need a lot of work before it can open to the public. I wonder if Makoto has actually thought about that...

The laundry room is tagged similarly to the bath house, and beyond that is a looped corridor with lots of doors down either side. 

“Your handbook tells you which one is yours,” Mar says as she wanders out of the dining area to meet me, “They still have all the old nameplates on the doors. Y’know, of the first class who...” 

She didn’t finish what she was saying but I knew what she meant. The nameplates of the dead students from Makoto’s class. I wonder if they are still there because they forgot to change them, or if the survivors couldn’t bring themselves to take them down. 

“My room used to be Aoi Asahina’s,” Mar rocks on her heels, staring straight ahead down the corridor, “One of the survivors. Konan caught me up on everything. Well, most of it, at least.”

“It’s a really long story,” I tell her, “The only people who know all the details are the survivors themselves. I’m not sure if I even want to know what happened here. If they told us all beforehand, I don’t think I would have agreed. To think of the amount of ghosts walking these halls...” 

“You believe in ghosts?” Aiko snorts as she appears beside Mar. 

“N-no, not like, actual ghosts,” I shake my head, black hair falling into my eyes, “Just... So many students died here. Not just Makoto’s class, either. And now we’re here, about to reopen the school in a few months. Don’t you think that it’s... sad?” 

“You’re talking to the Ultimate Pessimist,” Aiko states flatly, “Everything’s sad if you think about it hard enough.”

“Right,” I sigh, pulling my handbook out of my pocket and swiping to the next map which shows all the dorm rooms. I look for my name, and find it instantly. 

Mar and Aiko watch as I check the name plates and stop at the first door on our right. 

“Whose room was it?” Aiko asks quietly, pulling the ends of her hair over her shoulder to run her fingers through it. 

I look up at the faded sign, “Kyoko Kirigiri.” 

“She was a survivor, too, right?” Mar links her hands behind her head. 

I nod, “Yeah, she’s the Ultimate Detective.” 

“Which room are you in, Aiko?” 

“Chihiro Fujisaki’s.” 

“Oh, I don’t recognise that name.” 

“She was killed pretty early on, I think,” Aiko shrugs casually. 

“He,” Konan corrects in passing as she walks straight into the room in the far wall. 

“There is so much food here!” 

I look over as a crowd consisting of the others emerges from the dining area as well, Sierra at the front. She runs a hand through dark hair and smiles blindingly. 

“We could survive here for-ev-er!” She gushes to the people around her. 

“I just hope it’s not the same food that was here during the first killing game,” Katherine muses. 

“Hey!” Mar waves to get their attention, “Do you guys know where you’re staying yet?!” 

“I haven’t checked my own room,” Katherine replies first, “But I do know that there are fifteen rooms, and sixteen of us, so... who doesn’t have a room?” 

“Oh, I’m sharing mine,” Keiko says, appearing at the back of the group, “With Nia, of course. Makes you wonder where Junko really was the whole time, doesn’t it?” 

“Huh?” Stephanie frowns at Katherine’s side, “But... my room has Junko’s name on it.” 

“Junko had a twin, remember?” Katsu reminds as he wanders over to where I’m standing, “Konan said her name was Mu-something. Future Foundation’s file said that she masqueraded as Junko until she was killed. I guess that was her room.” 

“There was a file?” I ask, looking up at Katsu. 

Katsu flushes and scratches the back of his neck, “Ah. Well. It was left out on someone’s desk, I didn’t really mean to read the page that was open.” 

“W-well, uh, who’s hungry?” River offers, “I can cook something.” 

“I’m up for food!” Alex agrees quickly, “I can give you a hand, if you want!” 

Kiyoko and Hiroaki arrive then, coming in from the archway. 

“Oh, there’s a kitchen here?” Kiyoko smiles, “That’s awesome! The handbook’s say that it’s about six-thirty in the evening.” 

“Six-thirty?!” Katsu echoes, “Aw, man. I feel too energetic for it to be his late.” 

“Me too,” Mar sighs, hanging her head, “Hey! Why don’t we head down to the gym and run some laps?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Katsu shrugs, pushing red hair from his eyes, “Should we ask Konan?” 

“She’s in her room,” Mar says, “I’m sure she can catch us up if she wants.” 

With brief goodbyes, Mar and Katsu make their way back to the gym, and River and Alex head into the dining area once more. 

_(Next)_

“So, who’s in Makoto’s room?” Keiko walks forward, leaving Nia where she is and stopping outside of the room next to mine, “Must be a pretty big honour staying here. Ultimate Hope, and the next headmaster’s old room.” 

“Oh, uh,” Takashi coughs into his elbow, “That’s my room.” 

“Been inside, yet?” Keiko glances to the Ultimate Activist, “Maybe Junko’s sister’s knife is still in there. Wouldn’t that be creepy?” 

“Keiko, knock it off,” Nia snaps, shoving her brother away from the door, “You’re freaking Takashi out. Leave him alone.” 

Takashi certainly looks thoroughly freaked out. He’s retying his hair up with shaky hands, blue eyes staying stuck on the floor in front of him. Maybe he is as uneasy about staying in these rooms as I am. Well, at least our beds weren’t slept in by dead people.

“Whose room are you staying in, anyway?” Kiyoko asks Keiko, clearly trying to sway the conversation away from Makoto’s old room. 

“Leon Kuwata’s,” Keiko answers easily, “Ultimate Baseball Star. He was the third to die.” 

“Can we stop talking about Makoto’s classmates, now?” I say through gritted teeth, “The last thing we need is not to get any sleep on our first night.”

“Yeah, Asahi is scared of ghosts!” Aiko laughs loudly. 

“I’m not!” I shout back, “Ghosts aren’t real, don’t be stupid!” 

“Imagine how scary it would be to get up in the middle of the night for some water, and you see the ghost of one of the ex-students.” Aiko whispers, obviously trying to scare us. 

“Maybe we should just avoid the areas where they were m-murdered,” Stephanie suggests, wringing her hands tightly. 

“That’d be difficult for Takashi,” Keiko grins, “Sayaka Maizono was stabbed in Makoto’s bathroom. You wanna know who killed her?” 

“Keiko,” Nia warns. 

Takashi swallows thickly and shakes his head.

“Leon Kuwata.” 

“C’mon, guys,” Hiroaki interrupts, “Not everyone here is comfortable with this conversation! Maybe we should take a few steps back and explore our rooms individually for a bit before dinner.” 

Nia tugs on Keiko’s arm to pull him away, “Hiroaki is right. Let’s split up for a bit.” 

The group disperses to their own rooms, one by one disappearing through the doors. 

_(Next)_

Takashi is staring at Makoto’s nameplate. 

“You shouldn’t panic so much, Takashi,” I say softly, “It’s been years.” 

“Not that many,” Takashi points out, “It hasn’t really been that long.” 

I pull away from my door, “Want me to check your room out with you?” 

Takashi bites his lip and nods sheepishly, “That’s be... great, actually. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” I respond, moving over to his door and pushing open the handle when he moves back. 

The room itself is pretty plain. There’s a bed on one side of the room, as well as a table with a lamp and a bin on the floor. Other than a sheathed replica sword sat on a shelf, the room is very bare. 

Takashi shuffles in after me, gazing around his room, “It’s so empty.” 

“Everything must have been cleared away,” I muse, moving to the door in the wall near the bed, “This must be the bathroom.” 

Takashi crept up behind me as I jiggle the door handle. 

“I think it’s locked,” I say. 

“Oh, no, I had a note in my handbook,” Takashi shakes his head, pulling his handbook out and turning it on, “Uh, it says that the door is broken. You have to lift the handle when you turn it.” 

I shrug, and do what Takashi told me. The door swings open easily. 

The bathroom is pretty standard; a shower and a toilet, a sink and a cabinet. It’s blue, and completely empty. I still feel Takashi shiver behind me. 

“Empty, see?” I gesture to the room, “It’s fine.” 

“Thanks, Asahi,” Takashi smiles nervously, “Sorry I’m such a baby.” 

“It’s perfectly normal to feel weird about something like this,” I tell him, “I would be too.” 

Takashi nods, folding his arms across his chest, “I’ll let you go. Thanks again.” 

“No problem,” I shrug, leaving Takashi’s room and closing the door behind me. I turn and head into my room.

 _(Next)_

Unsurprisingly, it’s pretty much identical to Takashi’s, except from the fact that I don’t have a replica sword on my shelf. That’s a shame, it’s a pretty cool looking sword. 

I check through the bedside table’s drawers for anything left behind, as well as the bathroom cabinets. Nothing. 

But that’s when I spot the CCTV camera above my bed. That’s... a whole new level of creepy. I really hope that thing doesn’t work anymore. There’s a TV monitor in the corner on the wall too, but it’s switched off and covered in dust. I can’t find a remote anywhere, so I guess it’s not for watching TV on. 

I sit back on the edge of my bed, leaning back on my hands and sigh deeply. Now that I’m alone, I can start to feel the onset of homesickness. It’s been so long since I last spent time with so many people. And it’s for the next few weeks. The Tragedy took so many people’s lives. And I’ve finally found people my age. This is the turn around, this is how the future begins. 

Not with a bang, but with a school. 

My mum would have loved to see this. 

A knock at my door prompts me to stand and answer it, barely even thinking about it as I did so. 

_(Next)_

Katherine is stood outside my door, looking into my room over my shoulder. 

“So, yours looks the same too, huh?” She says casually, “I don’t know much about what happened before, but whoever was in my room left a stack of those stupid Tarot cards in one of the drawers. I can’t believe I’m in a room that an Occultist used to live in.” She shudders, “Anyway, Alex says that dinner’s almost ready, they want us in the dining area.” 

Before I could thank her for getting me, Katherine is walking away from me to knock on the door opposite mine. 

I leave my room as Hiroaki opens the door to Katherine to receive the same message, and head over to the dining area. 

The room is large, with some small circular tables dotted around and one long one with sixteen seats squeezed around it. Some of the others are already here, having already been called in by Katherine probably. I pull out the empty seat beside Megumi, who beams as I sit down. 

“Hey, Asahi! We haven’t had a lot of time to talk yet, huh?” She pulls her denim jacket tighter around herself and leans back on her chair, “What do you do as a linguist, anyway?” 

“Oh, I, uh,” I fiddle with the hem of my hoodie for lack of anything else to do with my hands, “You know, translations and stuff. I pick up languages really easily, I can speak a few different ones fluently as well.”

“That’s so interesting!” Megumi tips her chair forward again and rests her forearms on the table, “I wish I was that smart. Dance is pretty much the only thing I’m good at.” 

“I have no rhythm,” I admit. 

Megumi giggles, “Bullshit. Everyone can dance with some practice.”

“What’s your favourite type of dance?” Sierra asks, leaning in from her seat opposite to join the conversation. 

“Contemporary and modern, probably. I like tap, too, though,” Megumi answers thoughtfully, “There are so many different types of dance. I love them all.”

Alex and River start ferrying in food from the kitchen, putting plates of random meals in front of people. The plates are full of all sorts of food that shouldn’t really go together, but nevertheless looks delightful. 

“S-sorry it’s so random,” Alex apologises as if they knew exactly what I was thinking, “River pointed out that we all come from different backgrounds so I tried to incorporate as many places as possible.” 

“That’s so thoughtful,” Kiyoko said, grabbing some chopsticks from the pile of assorted cutlery that had been left in the middle of the table. Only then do I actually realise that everyone is here now. I guess they must have filled in when I was talking to Megumi and I didn’t even notice. 

Katsu and Mar are sat at one end of the table with Konan, both looking out of breath and slightly more dishevelled then they did earlier. 

“So, did anyone else notice the CCTV cameras everywhere?” Stephanie pipes up around a mouthful of food, “That’s really weird, right? No other schools in Japan do that, right?”

“Yeah, that’s weird,” Aiko agrees, “I noticed it too.” 

“They broadcasted the first killing game on live TV,” Konan responds calmly, “Other than that, I don’t know why the cameras are there. They probably aren’t functional anymore.” 

“Is that how you know so much?” Keiko asks, “You watched it?”

Konan shrugs, and refocuses on her food.

The table goes quiet other than the sounds of people eating as we all struggle to find something to talk about. 

“Hey, Alex,” Hiroaki says eventually, catching the blond’s attention, “How did you get your Ultimate, anyway?”

Alex swallows their mouthful of food and looks up, “W-well it was an on running joke for a while, I guess. I’m really good at inference. There is a technique to actually read someone’s mind, but not many people can actually do it. And the people who can, can only really read colours or actions rather than full sentences.”

“But you can?” Megumi prompts. 

“Yeah,” Alex nods, “Most people ask me to demonstrate but...” 

“It’s okay, we won’t ask if you don’t want us to,” Kiyoko says with a smile. 

Alex smiles back, “Thanks.” 

“Aw, now I feel bad,” Katsu pouts, “I’m sorry, Alex.”

“It’s okay,” Alex replies meekly. 

I finish the food on my plate and put my cutlery down, “Thanks, guys, it was really nice.” 

There is a murmur of agreement around the table and people finish their food as well. 

“I’ll clear away,” Kiyoko offers, rising to collect the plates from the table. 

“Oh, I’ll give you a hand,” Hiroaki adds as he followers her into the kitchen. 

We work together and pass all the empty plates back through to the kitchen for Hiroaki and Kiyoko. 

“Lessons start at eight-thirty tomorrow, I suggest we all head back to our rooms now,” Nia says once the table was cleared and the kitchen was tidy. 

Katsu groans loudly, “With what teachers? C’mon, it’s literally just us in this school, whose gonna know?” 

“Future Foundation,” A few people chorus. 

Nia smiles faintly, “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t have some respect for education. It’s one of the bargaining points Future Foundation used to get us to agree remember?”

Katsu sighs, “Yeah, I know. It’s just with everything that happened in the Tragedy, I guess I missed school. It was a formality, y’know. You wake up every day, get ready, sit through classes, meet your friends. Then it all stopped. I thought this would give me a sense of normality again, I guess.” 

“Me too,” Sierra agrees, “I’m not very studious, but school was routine.”

“I agree with Nia,” Konan says quietly, “Especially the first night in a new place. We’re not going to be getting much sleep tonight.” 

“Speak for yourselves,” Aiko yawns loudly, “Goodnight, everyone. It was nice to meet you.” 

One by one, we all disappear back to our rooms for the night. By the time I get to mine, it’s just past eight in the evening, which is way too early for me to fall asleep usually. But maybe it’s the new atmosphere or meeting new people, because I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

_(Next)_

Sometimes I dream in different languages. Did you know that? Probably not. But with the amount of knowledge of different cultures that run through my head, I tend to dream in a lot of different languages. My mum used to say it was my brain’s way of processing all the information I learn during the day. Because of this, I tend to dream in languages I am not so confident in, and when I wake up, I believe in myself more. I believe that I can hold a conversation with someone in that language if I try hard enough. 

I don’t know if all multilingual people have this, or if it’s just me and how my brain works, but I would change it for the world. 

That night, I dreamt in Japanese. 

_(Next)_

The next morning as I wake up, I forget where I am. It takes me a moment to orientate myself to my surroundings. I sit up in the unfamiliar bed, stretching with my arms above my head and yawning a little. That when I notice my handbook on the bedside table. 

I grab it and switch it on, watching my name glow as it loads. The time is shown in the top corner as _7:45am_ , and that the weather is _cloudy until lunchtime_. I roll my eyes at that. Why does it matter? It’s not as though we can actually go outside or anything. 

I get myself ready and leave my room for breakfast, and when I walk into the dining area, I see that some of the others are already in there, eating. I slip into the seat I was sat in the night before, and Megumi raises a lazy hand in greeting. 

“Good morning,” I say as I reach for a slice of toast off of a plate that had been left in the middle of the table. 

Megumi hums in response, chewing slowly on her own slice. She swallows once she’s done and brushes the crumbs off her jacket. 

“I’m claustrophobic,” She says suddenly, leaning back in her seat, “I don’t talk about it much but… it’s just hit me that I can‘t leave here until Future Foundation comes back for us. I thought that… because the school is so big, and that I’d be around so many people I’d just forget about it, but… I guess not.”

I frown, “I’m sorry, Megumi, this must be hard for you, then.”

She nods, scratching her fingers against her undercut nonchalantly, “My brother came to Hope’s Peak, that’s why I agreed to come. He was Reserve Course, though. Y’know, the ones with no real talent that had to pay to enrol? My parents saved up to let him go, he really wanted it. He committed suicide along with the rest of the Reserve Course students.”

“I’m so sorry,” I say lowly. 

She smiles sadly and reaches for another piece of toast, “I hope he’s proud of me.”

“I’m sure he is,” I reassure. 

“Good morning!” Mar beams as she sits down at the table opposite us with Konan, “Aw, why the long faces?” 

Megumi shakes her head, “No reason. Just tired.” 

“Boo,” Mar wrinkled her nose, “Konan and I went running!” 

“So early?” I lean forward on the table, “You have too much energy.” 

Mar giggles in agreement, “Yup!” 

Keiko walks in then, and sits at the other end of table by himself without a word. 

“Good morning,” Katherine says pointedly from where she is sat at another table. 

Keiko grunts in response. 

“Someone’s not a morning person, huh?” Mar teases. 

“Everything alright, Keiko?” Kiyoko asks, ignoring the others. 

“Yeah,” He answers without looking up, “Just not a morning person.” 

“Where’s Nia?” Hiroaki adds. 

“Still asleep, probably,” He responds. 

“Probably?” Konan echoes, tying her silver hair into a braid over her shoulder, “Aren’t you two sharing a room?”

Keiko hums affirmatively but doesn’t expand, and everyone collectively gives up and goes back to their breakfasts. 

“We should head down to class soon,” Hiroaki suggests eventually, “Not everyone is here yet, but their handbooks should tell them where to go.” 

In quiet agreement, we all pitch in to clear the table of crumbs and leftover toast before following Hiroaki and Kiyoko as they lead the way down to class 1-A. 

The classroom looks pretty normal, with sixteen individual desks all lined up in rows in front of a small desk for a teacher and a blackboard. There is also a dusty looking monitor and a CCTV camera up on the wall like the ones in my room. Expectedly, there is no teacher there to teach us, and written in chalk on the blackboard says; 

_‘Private Study Time! Resources are on your handbooks!’_

On the teacher’s desk is an old looking red phone with a single button on it. The button has some kanji written on it. 

“What does it say?” Katherine asks. 

“Future,” I reply easily, “It must contact Future Foundation.” 

“Oh yeah, they said something about an emergency phone,” Mar reminds. 

Megumi seems to relax a little at the knowledge that we could contact Future Foundation if we needed to. 

We all gravitate towards the desks and sit down, and soon after the others who weren’t at breakfast joined us as well. Everyone pulls out their handbooks and starts to tap through them. I do the same, tapping on the link that said ‘Classroom’ and watching as the resources load up. 

They are set up like digital textbooks, and can be read through like one. There is a list down the page; Japanese, Maths, Science, English, German, Spanish, Arabic… Most of mine seem to be language based, other than the first three. 

“I didn’t even know they did textbooks on makeup,” Sierra comments. 

“They’re tailored to each person,” Aiko guesses, “To suit their Ultimate. They must have scraped the barrel for some of us. Mine is on psychology.” 

“Mine is an assortment of all sorts of general stuff,” Nia huffs, “Just because I don’t have an Ultimate doesn’t mean I don’t have interests.” 

Keiko snorts, “You want to trade? Mine are all on maths and probability.” 

“We can’t just trade!” Takashi retorts, “They’ve tried to appeal to our traits, we should be grateful they’re not just standard lessons!”

Keiko rolls his eyes but the classroom quietens as we start to read through the textbooks. 

After about fifteen minutes or so have passed, someone clears their throat. And then again. And again. 

“Whoever is doing that, shut up,” Konan snipes.

_(Next)_

_“Well that’s not very nice!”_ A new voice squawks, and we all look up, _“Can all students please make your way to the gym! Your headmaster would like to make an announcement!”_

There is an odd _‘thunk´_ sound reminiscent of a microphone being turned off, and we all look around at each other.

“Naegi wants to talk with us?” Stephanie says slowly, “But… I thought we were alone in here?” 

“Maybe it’s a video call,” River suggests quietly. 

Nia shakes her head, “The only way we can contact Future Foundation is through this phone, though. Right?” 

“Maybe this is a surprise for our first day!” Megumi says, grinning, “We should go and check it out.”

Hesitantly, we all leave the classroom and head down to the gym. When we get there, it is exactly as we left it the night before; bare and empty. We all gather around the front stage nervously, tensions high. 

“This is stupid,” Katsu mutters from somewhere behind me, “Who planned this? It isn’t funny!”

“Yeah, and make sure there are no ghosts, either!” Aiko yells, “Asahi is frightened of ghosts!”

“I-I’m not!” I squeak back. 

_(Next, and then Pause once finished)_

Out of nowhere, from behind the stage’s podium, a monochromatic bear is thrown up behind the microphone. We all stare up at it. Half black with a sharp red eye and fierce teeth; and half pure white. 

“A teddy bear,” Sierra states, “This is Future Foundation’s gift. A plush toy.” 

“I am not a plush toy!” The bear shouts as it clambers to its feet to loom down at us, “I am Monokuma.”

_(Next and Play if it doesn’t automatically)_

“Mono…kuma?” I echo uncertainly. 

“Haha, very funny,” Keiko drawls, “C’mon, whoever is behind this, own up. One of us? Or Future Foundation?”

“Actually, it’s not very funny at all,” Konan frowns, hands on her hips, “This is a replica of the bear that forced Makoto’s class to kill each other. The one controlled by Junko Enoshima. I highly doubt this is Future Foundation as they would have far too much trauma surrounding this bear. So whoever is doing this; stop. It’s not funny.” 

“None of us actually watched the killing game, other than you!” Katherine points out harshly, “None of us even knew about this stupid bear!” 

“Stupid bear?” Monokuma repeats sadly, “How cruel… is that really any way to speak to your headmaster?” 

“Makoto Naegi is our headmaster,” Nia corrects calmly. 

“Not anymore!” Monokuma says joyously, “That position is being filled by me! And as your new headmaster, I have a couple of rules!” 

As he said that, our handbooks start dinging loudly and we all pull them out. 

“Go ahead, take a look!” Monokuma encourages. 

I turn mine on and tap through it until I get to the rules page. 

_**Rule 1 -** Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time._

_**Rule 2 -** "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution._

_**Rule 3 -** Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly._

_**Rule 4 -** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion._

_**Rule 5 -** Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras and monitors._

_**Rule 6 -** Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered._

_**Rule 7 -** The blackened can only kill two students, if more than that punishment will be given._

_**Rule 8 -** The body announcement sound will only activate when three or more students see the dead body, the killer is not included._

_**Rule 9 -** Rules can be added as Headmaster Monokuma sees fit. _

“W-what…?” Alex’s voice wavers, “H-half of these are about murder!” 

“Correct, Mr Hilton!” Monokuma laughs with glee, “You are about to enter your very own killing game! Any questions?”

“What the fuck?” Keiko growls. 

“What’s a blackened?” Sierra asks. 

“A blackened is a student who murders another student! If the student gets away with the murder, then they will graduate and will be able to leave the school!” Monokuma answers. 

“Allowed to leave?” Megumi squeaks, “You mean… we’re stuck here?”

“We were stuck here anyway, we all agreed,” Nia points out, “We’ll just wait for Future Foundation to come and get us.” 

“Future Foundation!” Takashi breathes from beside me, then grabs my arm, “The phone!” 

As if we all were a part of a hive mind, we all turn and ran from the gym and back to classroom 1-A. I reach the phone first, hitting the button and pressing the receiver to my ear.

But all I hear is a long, flat beep. 

Konan walks around the desk, and follows the wire that leads from the phone. She crouches down and pulls, then holds up the red wire. 

“Someone cut the cord,” She says. 

I drop the phone to the desk in shock, “What?!” 

“Someone’s trapped us in here!” Keiko yells, “Own up, asshole!” 

“This is bullshit!” Mar shouts, “Who’s doing this?!” 

There is another laugh, and the monitor on the wall flickers on to show Monokuma, “You know the rules now. If you wish to get out, to contact Future Foundation to save you, all you have to do is become the blackened; kill one of your classmates and get away with it. Then I will hold my word and release you. And I am a bear of my word.” 

I feel faint as Monokuma’s delighted laughter echoes through the room, through all of us. 

This is the beginning of Despair…? 

This is how we must learn to live…?

Is this… the end of Hope’s Peak, forever? 

**PROLOGUE END**

**SURVIVORS: _16_**


	2. CHAPTER 1: Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case people have lost it or closed it, here is the link for the spotify playlist:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22ZqfbdpHQu5atVmsZmpDt  
> this is part 1/3 of chapter 1! im gonna upload them in the separations of daily life, deadly life, and class trial (similar to how the games are split)  
> oh and fyi, there are two sentences here in different languages; one in german and one in French. im pretty sure I got the French right but I don't speak german in the slightest so feel free to correct me (on either). its meant to translate to 'we're going to be fine' or 'everything is going to be fine' so yeah. sorry about that lmao  
> and enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1:**   
_Daily Life_

_(Soundtrack starts after Tropical Despair [1], first track being DISTRUST [3])_

After Monokuma’s announcement, the monitor goes dark and we’re left standing in classroom 1-A with a dead phone. 

“Okay,” Keiko snarls, “Who cut the phone cord? That was our only way to contact Future Foundation!” 

“I think that’s why they cut the cord,” I point out, receiving a harsh glare from the Ultimate Lucky Student. 

“Well… now what do we do?” Mar asks quietly. 

We all look around at each other, tensions high, not knowing what to do. 

“Well…” Nia starts, tucking her dark hair behind her ear, “I think it’s a good idea to ask if anyone is planning on committing murder to get out of here. If no one does, Future Foundation will still come and check up on us in a few weeks. As long as none of us doing anything irrational, we can get through this.”

“Is anyone planning a murder?” Keiko snaps. 

No one answers him. 

“Then that’s that,” He shrugs, “We wait it out.” 

“What if they don’t come?” Aiko points out, “What if they just leave us here?”

“They won’t!” Katsu retorts, “There’s no way they’d just leave us here!” 

“We need to stay calm!” Hiroaki interjects, holding his arms out, “Future Foundation will rescue us within the next few weeks! We just need to keep calm, and try not to cause any arguments amongst us! We cannot give in to Monokuma’s torments!” 

“It’s all down to us,” Takashi pipes up, “Right? As long as we continue to get on, we can survive this. And no one is going to be stupid enough to k-kill someone. Right?” 

There is a murmur of agreement and everyone starts to relax a little.

“Future Foundation are monitoring our handbooks, right?” Katsu says, “So if we just stop going to class, they’ll realise something is wrong, right?” 

Konan rolls her eyes, “A school with no adult supervision? I think Future Foundation are just surprised that we even turned up to class this morning. It won’t surprise them if we stop doing our work.”

“I guess you’re right,” Katsu sighs heavily.

“I think I speak for everyone when I say I don’t feel like working anymore today,” Says Alex tiredly. 

“I can agree with that,” Katherine nods, “It’s our first proper day. We should take this time to explore or get acquainted with our surroundings.”

_(Next)_

Slowly, everyone starts to disperse around the school, with only Hiroaki and Kiyoko staying in the classroom. I leave with everyone else, and try to find something to occupy myself with for the next few hours. 

**FREE TIME**

I head down the corridor and into the AV Room, one of the rooms I hadn’t yet explored. The room is large and spacious, with TVs and monitors all over the room, each accompanied by a DVD player of some kind. 

Aiko is in here as well, sitting on one of the counters and swinging her feet lightly.

“Oh, hey, Asashi!” She waves, “Want to hang out for a bit?”

I end up spending some time with Aiko, talking about all the things that could possibly go wrong while we are here. Funnily enough, a killing game was not on her list.  
Aiko and I grew a little closer today.

Afterwards, we sit in the AV room and talk. 

“Do you like your talent, Asahi?” She asks quietly. 

I shrug, “I mean… yeah, I guess. It comes in useful a lot. Why?” 

“I was just wondering. Like, so many people actually get decent talents that can help people but mine is… pessimism. Like, how can being negative be a talent?” She shakes her head slightly, “What I wouldn’t give for a decent talent.”

“I think your talent is amazing!” I say, “It’s so unique and unusual. Anybody can be good at speaking more than one language. No one can say that their talent is pessimism. And it sounds super cool too!” 

Aiko looks up and pushes her dark purple lowlights over her shoulder, “You think so?” 

“Yeah!” I nod, “But… if you really don’t like your Ultimate, then… why did you tell everyone? You could have lied and none of us would have known any different.”

Aiko shrugs, and sticks her tongue out at me, “I don’t know. It wouldn’t have been right to lie to you guys.” 

“I guess so,” I agree, “Especially with our current situation.” 

“Yeah,” She sighs, “Total glass half empty, right?” 

I smile, “Yeah, totally.” 

Aiko shakes her hair from her face and hops off the counter, “You’re a good guy, Asahi. I hope we can be friends.” 

“I’d say we’re friends,” I tell her earnestly, “It’s good to have as many friends as possible here.” 

She snorts, “Maybe we should get Kiyoko to give everyone a friendship compatibility test while we’re stuck here.”

“At least with those two around, there won’t be any arguments,” I point out. 

“You’re right!” Aiko realises, “That is a good thing. Well, I’m getting hungry so… I’ll talk to you later, Asahi.” 

“Yeah, see you,” I say as Aiko leaves the AV Room. I think this place is a little less lonely now. 

I still have some time to kill, so I leave the AV Room and wander down the corridor until I hear noises coming from the nurse’s office. With a frown, I push open the pink door and head inside. 

Konan is in there, routing around in the cabinets and drawers. The whole place looks turned upside down. 

“Woah, Konan,” I blink, “What… are you doing?” 

“Looking for anything that could help us,” Konan replies flatly, “So far I have found packets of blood for blood transfusions, and some basic medicine. What blood type are you?” 

I hesitate, “Oh, uh, I’m type O.” 

Konan nods thoughtfully, “A good blood type. If needed, we can always take some of your blood for transfusions if we run out.” 

I swallow, “Do I not get a say?” 

“Not in life or death.” 

“But we won’t really need my blood, right?” I ask, “Because no one is going to kill anyone.” 

Konan pulls away from the drawer she had been ransacking to look at me, “I hope not. But we can never be too careful. Especially not now we’re in the same situation as Makoto’s class was. They promised not to commit murder either.”

“I believe in us,” I say confidently, “If we say we aren’t going to… kill anyone, then we won’t.”

“You have heart,” Konan tells me, “That’s good. So leave the worrying to me.” 

“You’re safe either way, though,” I shrug, “If by any small chance someone is planning a murder, they wouldn’t attack the Ultimate Marksman. That’s a suicide mission in itself.” 

“You’re right,” Konan agrees, “That’s why I’m doing my part to try and protect you all. I want to believe that no one here will do anything remotely violent but… just in case. No one else needs to die. Not since the Tragedy.” 

“Did you… lose someone to the Tragedy?” 

Konan pauses, “I’m sure we all did.” 

“Why did you watch the broadcasted killing?” I ask. 

“Protection,” She answers shortly, “Now, are you going to just stand there or give me hand?”

I spend the afternoon looting the nurse’s office with Konan.

Konan and I grew a little closer today. 

Once she is confident we found everything important in the nurse’s office, we leave the room and head back to the dining hall to meet the others. 

Someone has already cooked dinner and most people where already sat around the long table eating. Konan and I join them in our usual seats. 

“Nia and Keiko went back to their room,” Kiyoko informs as we start to grab some food for ourselves, “Something about eating in there tonight.” 

Katsu huffs, “They could have at least told us if they’d found anything today.” 

“Why, did you find something?” I ask him. 

Katsu shrugs and pushes red hair from his face, “I mean, not really, I guess. But I would like to see if we can break past those gates and get upstairs.” 

“There’s a gate like that in the trash room!” Mar adds, “And a trapdoor in there too! But they’re both locked.” 

“Huh, I wonder what’s down there,” Takashi hums. 

“Konan?” I ask, “Do you know?”

The Ultimate Marksman shakes her head, “No. I never watched the end of the killing game.” 

“Then how do you know who survives?” Katherine points out. 

Konan frowns, “I do read, you know. Books and other things were written and strewn about during the Tragedy.” 

Everyone makes small talk while we eat, and then we clear away like the night before. This time, Takashi and I offer to tidy the kitchen. 

_(Next)_

The room is actually quite small, with counters covered in plates and other cooking utensils. On the wall is knife rack with one knife missing. Huh. Weird. 

Takashi and I wash up all the plates and tidy everything away, talking amongst ourselves as we do. In about a half an hour, we’d managed to finish up everything. 

“Are you heading to bed now, Asahi?” Takashi asks as he wipes down the rest of the countertops.

“Yeah, I suppose so,” I reply, “Not much else to do now.” 

“I guess not,” He agrees, tossing the cloth in the sink and pulling the hairband from his hair when he was done, letting ginger hair fall to his shoulders, “Everyone else must be back in their rooms by now anyway.” 

I shrug, tucking my hands in my hoodie pockets, “Don’t worry about what happened today. Nothing will come of it. It’s just a stupid idea someone had. We’re too smart for it to affect us.” 

Takashi swallows nervously but nods, “Yeah. It’s nothing.” 

He still seems nervous though, and I wrack my brains for anything I can do to try and sooth his worries. 

Where did he say he was from again? 

Ah, that’s right. Germany, wasn’t it? 

_“Ihnen wird es gut gehen.”_

He frowns at me for a moment, then laughs, “Was that German? Dude, that’s awesome. I… have no idea what you said though. Sorry, I don’t speak German. I only lived there for a few months.” 

I flush, feeling embarrassed, “Ah, sorry.” 

“You’re the Ultimate Linguist, so if it must be said in a different language, try French,” Takashi suggests, “That one, I know.” 

I nod and try again, _“Tu vas t'en sortir.”_

Takashi processes for a second, then smiles sadly, “Oh. Thanks. That means a lot. Um, merci.” 

Happy that I have managed to calm his nervous for now, Takashi and I say goodnight and leave for our own rooms. 

Without thinking twice and just hoping for this whole day to have been a bad dream, I fall asleep instantly. 

_(Next)_

Did you know that most bilingual people don’t seem to dream in any given language? Yeah, they have dreams but the people in them just speak gibberish. Only once they wake up they tend to put a language to them. Or at least, that’s what most bilingual people tell me. 

I often find that it isn’t the case for me. 

_(Pause)_

When I wake up the next morning, it’s to a loud bell like sound followed by a click as the monitor in the corner of my room flickers on. 

I sit up in my bed and look up at the image as Monokuma flickers into view. 

_“Good morning, everyone! It is now seven AM and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!”_ His high pitched voice rings through my room, _“Get ready to greet another beautiful day!”_

As quickly as it began, the announcement is over and the monitor shuts off again. I guess everything that happened yesterday wasn’t a bad dream. 

With a sigh, I get myself ready and head down to the dining area to meet the others. 

_(Next, and Play if it doesn’t automatically)_

The room is practically empty when I get there, aside from River sitting at one end of the long table and Nia perching on one of the other circular tables. 

“You heard the announcement, too, huh?” She says in low of a greeting, “Everyone else should be here soon. This might end up being quite annoying.” 

“Annoying?” River echoes, “Annoying how?” 

“Well this bear seems pretty incessant to stay active in our lives,” Nia starts, “Especially if these announcements are to become frequent. I’ll be honest, I’m starting to worry about if this bear really does have dangerous intentions.” 

“He did tell us to kill each other yesterday,” I point out, sitting down in my usual seat, “I’d say he’s dangerous.” 

“We need to keep everyone’s spirits high,” Nia decides, hopping off the table she had been sitting on, “We can’t allow anyone to feel anything but positive. I have to believe that you are all good people but… just in case. We need to hold out until Future Foundation can get to us.” 

“Whoever is doing this really cut the cord on the phone,” River squeaks, “Why would someone do that?” 

“Without assuming the worst,” Nia sighs, “I don’t know.” 

Just then, the door to the dining area opens and the rest of our class all piles in. 

“Okay – what is wrong with that bear?!” Katherine huffs. 

“It’s so early,” Aiko complains, falling unceremoniously into her chair. 

“Good morning,” Nia rolls her eyes, “So much for keeping positive.” 

“It’s hard to be positive when we have a homicidal stuffed bear hidden in the school,” Sierra shrugs. 

“Everyone should take a hint from my blood type,” Aiko sticks her tongue out, “B negative! Ha, get it?” 

Nia snorts but tries to cover it with her hand. 

“That… was actually kind of funny,” Katsu’s mouth quirks up in the corners. 

There’s a beat of silence – then we all burst into laughter. 

“Who’d have thought this would be how our lives were going at the moment?” Mar laughs, “After everything that happened yesterday – that’s what makes us laugh? B negative?” 

Aiko shurgs, “What? It was funny.” 

Keiko is the first to compose himself, “Well. Any chance we have any ideas about how to get out of here?” 

“Give it a rest, Keiko,” Stephanie pipes up, “You’re all work and no play. Besides, it’s impossible to get out of here. We just have to wait.” 

“Well, while everyone is fine and happy and confident everything will be fine while we wait for Future Foundation to pick us up in two-to-three weeks,” Keiko says, eyes slowly raking around the room at all of us until they land on me, “If I happen to find out who cut the cord on the emergency phone, I’ll kill them myself.” 

_(Next)_

And just like that, the atmosphere in the room worsened. 

Everyone looks around the room nervously, Keiko standing in the middle of all of. His height over everyone didn’t help matters, as even against Katsu he was tall. 

Nia steps forward, “Keiko…”

“I’m serious,” Keiko smiles eerily, “Whoever cut that phone cord, you’ve put us all in worse danger. So whether or not you are teamed up with that creepy-ass bear, I will kill you. Watch your back.” 

And then he leaves the room abruptly.

My heart is thumping quickly in my chest, and one look around at the others shows I’m not the only one completely freaked out by Keiko’s change of pace. 

“If anyone wants to admit they cut the cord,” Hiroaki starts quietly, “We won’t let Keiko harm you. We just want to know why you did it.” 

No one comes forward. 

“It was worth a try, I suppose,” Kiyoko sighs, smiling reassuringly at her friend. 

“Well… now what?” Alex suggests. 

“Wait-,” Megumi steps forward, “You’re the Ultimate Mind Reader, right? Why can’t you just… read everyone’s mind and find out who’s behind this?” 

Alex flushes, “That’s not really how it works. Like I said, it’s more of an inference thing… and besides, the person could just think of something else.” 

Megumi sighs, “I guess you’re right. Oh well.” 

“Well, now what?” Katsu shrugs, “What do we do now?” 

“I’m going to check on Keiko,” Nia mutters, walking out of the room. 

_(Next)_

“There’s no point in following that stupid class schedule now,” Mar comments, “I’m going down to the gym to run some laps.” 

“Oh, I’ll join you,” Katsu adds, “Konan?” 

“Sure, why not?” Konan stands and heads to leave with the other two.

“Wait, uh,” Aiko starts, rising to join them, “Mind if I tag along too?” 

“The more the merrier!” Mar sings, and the four leave the dining area. 

I suppose I might as well find someone to spend some time with for a while… 

**FREE TIME**

I find Alex sitting at the table by themself once everyone else had left. 

“Hey,” I smile, “Fancy some company?” 

Alex nods, and smiles back, “Sure! That’d be nice.” 

I spend the morning with Alex, getting to know them better and talking about life before the Tragedy. 

Alex and I grew a little closer today. 

“So, what did you do before all of this happened?” Alex asks after a while, pushing their glasses up their nose. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” I frown, thinking it over, “Nothing very interesting. I spent a lot of time studying. The most interesting thing in my life was school, I guess. Why, what about you?” 

Alex shrugs, “I like reading. I spent a lot of time at the library. But… me too. School was important to me.” 

“What did you do with friends?” 

Alex looks away, “Oh I didn’t… I didn’t have a lot of those. I used to get bullied a lot.” 

“Well, you have friends now,” I say, trying to cheer them up, “I’m your friend for sure. And you seem to spend a lot of time with River.” 

Alex looks up again, “Ah. Yeah. You’re right, things are different now. I just hope it doesn’t all go away again because of… this.”

“It won’t,” I reassure immediately, “This is all just a stupid… thing. It will blow over in a few days. Whoever cut off the phone line made a stupid decision, that’s all. It’s probably just a prank that got out of hand.” 

“Keiko seemed pretty serious this morning,” They point out.

“Keiko is… Keiko,” I tell them, “I’m sure he didn’t really mean it. Besides, do you really think Katsu is going to let him hurt anyone? Or Konan? She’s pretty terrifying.” 

Alex laughs, “Yeah, you’re right. Konan told me yesterday… she said she wasn’t going to let anyone get hurt.” 

I blink, pulling back a little, “Yeah, she… she said the same to me.” 

“I trust her,” Alex says fiercely, “She’s seems nice, and she knows what she’s doing so… I trust her. She won’t let Keiko get away with doing anything.” 

“Exactly,” I murmur, thinking to myself, “She knows a lot.” 

“Well, I promised I’d meet River soon, so,” Alex smiles, standing up, “It was nice hanging out with you, Asahi. We should do it again sometime.” 

“Of course!” I agree heartily, “And we’ve got plenty of time, so… definitely.” 

Alex nods happily and leaves the dining area, leaving me to think about what we’d talked about. 

I leave the dining area after, and decide to head back to my room for a bit to pass some time. However, I get stopped in the corridor outside my door. 

“Asahi,” Katherine greets as she heads down the corridor away from her room to meet me, “Do you have a second?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” I agree, closing my door from where I had started to open it and turn to face Katherine properly, “Why, what’s the matter?” 

She adjusts her glasses and sighs, “What were your grades like in school?” 

“I… what?” 

“Your grades, were they high?” 

I blink, “Not… particularly. I mean, in languages, yeah. But other than that I was pretty average, I guess.” 

Katherine nods slowly, “I need to get out of this school.” 

_(Next)_

I swallow nervously, instantly thinking the worst, “Huh?” 

“This is a bad idea, I need to leave,” She repeats, “I’m looking for people smart enough to help me get out. I guess you weren’t on the list.”

“We… we are going to get out,” I tell her, “We just need to hold out for a while. No one has to panic.” 

“Do I look like I’m panicking?” She deadpans, arching her brow, “No, there has to be a way out somehow. I’m going to find it.” 

“We all know the way out,” A new voice inputs as Keiko walks up beside her, “That bear told us what the way out is. Murder.” 

“You guys actually sound like you’re planning to murder someone,” I point out. 

Keiko rolls his eyes at me, “Well, after my announcement this morning, I thought I made it pretty clear that I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” 

Katherine hums, “You have a point, Keiko. Maybe that is the only way to get out. Maybe… if one person were to be released, they could go and get help.” 

I frown, “That’s still murder!” 

“Everyone is equal when dead,” Katherine tells me, “What we need is a saviour. A proper saviour, none of this ‘potential messiah’ crap.” 

“We all agreed to stay calm, though,” I say dejectedly. 

“I am calm,” Katherine states obviously, “I’m a surgeon, I must consider everything that could potentially go wrong. I’m just brainstorming. I’ll see you guys later.” 

She inclines her head, and walks past us and further into the school. 

Keiko sighs and rolls his head back, “What do you thinking about this mess, then?” 

I shrug, “I think we can get past it if we work together and keep calm. We haven’t seen the bear since yesterday, unless you count that announcement this morning.” 

Keiko nods, “I think it seems like a lot of bad luck.” 

“Bad... luck?” 

“Sure,” He looks down at me, leaning his shoulder against the wall opposite me, “We try to do a good thing, we were lucky enough to be asked by Makoto to help reopen Hope’s Peak, and this bear comes along, the same bear from before. It’s bad luck. Or maybe… it’s something more.”

“It’s no coincidence,” Nia says as she appears next to her brother, “If that’s what you’re implying. There is no way this can be coincidence. It’s too suspicious if you ask me. I won’t be surprised if one of us is behind it. Someone trying to rekindle the Tragedy.”

My voice wavers as I say, “You think one of us is Ultimate Despair?”

Nia tucks her hands into her jean pockets with a huff, “I don’t know. Maybe. It certainly is possible, no matter how much I wish it wasn’t. We don’t know enough about each other to know if someone is lying or not.”

“I definitely have my suspicions of who it could be,” Keiko mutters. 

“Me too,” Nia adds.

“Who?” I ask. 

The siblings share a look, then turn back to me and shake their heads. So they won’t tell me… wait, does that mean they think I’m suspicious?

But either way, their energy is amazing. They are obviously very close, that even a glance can make a decision between them. If they are determined enough, I have no doubt that they could figure out which one of us is behind all of this. That is… 

My gaze drifts to Keiko, who I can never quiet read. Tall, calm, and threatening. He could definitely be dangerous if something were to go wrong. 

“Do you think it’s one of us, Asahi?” Nia asks me. 

“I don’t want to believe any of us are capable of something like this,” I tell her honestly, “Part of me is still hoping I’m going to wake up from all of this soon.” 

Keiko huffs, “So he’s a daydreamer. C’mon, Nia, Asahi hasn’t got any useful information about anything.” 

He looks me up and down before he walks away towards the kitchen. 

Nia smiles faintly, “He likes to be dramatic. Please don’t take anything he says so seriously.” She goes to follow her brother before she hesitates and doubles back, putting her hand on my shoulder, “Oh, and don’t worry, either. He won’t hurt anyone if I have anything to say about it.”

Then she’s gone, heading after Keiko.

I sigh and head back into my bedroom. I think I have time for a nap before dinner… 

_(Next)_

I wake up a while later when someone knocks on my door, and I force myself out of my bed to open it. 

Takashi smiles in my doorway, “Food time! Mar cooked, she made pasta!”

“Oh, thanks,” I yawn into the back of my hand and run a hand through my hair, “Bet I look like a mess.” 

“Nah,” Takashi shakes his head, then without asking, cards his hand through my hair as well, trying to make black locks lie flat, “There, see? Fine.” 

I nod awkwardly, “Thanks. So, dinner?” 

“Oh, yeah,” He steps away from my door and I follow him out, shutting the door behind me and heading into the dining area.

Everyone else is already here, including the Tanaka’s, with plates of food in front of them. I sit in my usual seat and let their chatter wash over me. 

“Hey, Asahi,” Megumi greets politely from her usual sit next to me. She’s leaning her head on her hand tiredly as she slowly chews her way through her plate. 

“Hi,” I return, “I haven’t seen you around today, are you okay?” 

She shrugs, “I haven’t been feeling too great, honestly. I’m sure it’ll pass.”

“I hope so,” I smile sympathetically. It can’t be fun feeling ill in a place you don’t really know. “If you need anything let me know.” 

“Thank you,” She pushes the long part of her hair back and out of her face as she turns back to her food. 

Everyone talks amongst themselves about what they’d done today, or about the lack of Monokuma. We actually end up staying in the dining area until late, just talking about everything and getting to know each other more. It genuinely feels like a normal group of teenagers, just hanging out, even if Keiko does watch everyone more closely than is comfortable.

Until the monitor in the corner of the room flickers on once more.

_(Pause)_

“Ahem, this is a school announcement!” Says the image of the screen, as Monokuma fades into view, “It is now ten PM! As such, it is officially nighttime! Okay, then… Sweet dreams, everyone! Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite…” 

Then the monitor clicked off again. 

_(Next, and Play if it doesn’t automatically)_

“Does that mean we have to go to bed?” River asks timidly. 

Nia takes a deep breath, “I guess so. Keiko and I can clear the table, you guys head back to your rooms. We’ll meet here in the morning, okay? Deal?” She waits for everyone to agree before nodding, “Good. We need to keep together.” 

“I agree,” Konan adds, meeting Nia’s eyes, “No one will die here. I won’t let them.”

As I look at the Ultimate Marksman, I swear I see her smile. But as soon as I notice it, it’s gone, and she’s ushering everyone out of the dining area and back to our rooms. And who am I to fight her on that? 

Even though I had taken a nap that afternoon, I can still feel exhaustion pulling at my bones as I collapse into bed. And like the night before, I fall asleep instantly. 

I don’t dream. 

I wake up once more, to that same announcement. 

_(Pause)_

_“Good morning, everyone! It is now seven AM and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beautiful day!”_

By the time I actually open my eyes, the monitor’s screen is black. Part of me thinks I imagined it, or dreamt the whole thing. 

Either way, I remember the promise we made to Nia last night to meet in the dining area for breakfast. So I pull myself out of bed and get myself ready before leaving my room and heading into the dining area. 

_(Next)_

I bump into Stephanie in the open area outside the dining area. 

“Hey, you’re not heading in?” I ask. 

She smiles up at me, “I’m waiting for Katherine!” 

I arch my brow, “Katherine, huh?” 

“Yeah, we talked yesterday, and I’ve decided we’re friends now,” Stephanie explains, “So, I’m waiting for her before I go into breakfast. I think some of the others are in there, though.” 

“I’ll head in and see you soon, then,” I tell her, and do just that. I wonder if Katherine is aware that Stephanie has deemed them friends. If not, she’s going to be in for a shock this morning. 

“Hey, Asahi,” Takashi greets as I walk inside. 

The table is about a quarter of the way full with my classmates, the ones who must have come down as soon as the announcement was over, unlike me who used it as an alarm. 

“Hey,” I return, heading to my seat. 

“Uh, no way,” Katsu calls to me before I sit down, “We’re on breakfast duty. Me, you, and ginger.” 

“I have a name,” Takashi interjects, “Besides, you can talk.” 

Katsu laughs and tugs at his own hair, “This is red! Plus, I dyed it.” 

I sigh, and join the other two as we head into the kitchen. 

I think I register Takashi’s scream before anything else. 

_(Next, the Pause once it’s over)_

There is blood, everywhere. Spattering across the wall by the door and across the floor as well. There’s a knife, stained with blood as well, and locks of silver hair half tied into a braid nearby it. The last thing I notice, is the body. 

The body, the—

The body. 

Konan’s body. 

Lying face first on the kitchen floor, hair matted with blood and staining her face. 

Takashi has collapsed beside me, and Katsu has sprinted out of the room cursing, calling the others. Soon after, we are all crowded in the kitchen in front of this awful scene. 

Then that godforsaken monitor flickers on with familiar bell chimes. 

_“A body has been discovered!”_ Monokuma’s voice giggles cheerfully, _“After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, a class trial will begin!”_

And just like that, the monitor switches off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! oh, and just a reminder for my interactive readers who own the oc's; don't tell anyone who your oc is! no one has, but its just a reminder. don't spoil the game!   
> xx


	3. CHAPTER 1: Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist link is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22ZqfbdpHQu5atVmsZmpDt   
> this is part 2/3 of chapter 1, aka the investigation!   
> feel free to try and guess who the blackened is, as long as no one admits which ocs belong to them! I will be confirming and denying nothing   
> uhhh yeah enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1:**   
_Deadly Life_   
_(Soundtrack starts after Despair Pollution Noise [1], first track being Box 15 [1])_

“Oh my god,” Aiko breathes from somewhere behind me, “Oh my god. Someone killed Konan.” 

“Yeah, we can see that,” Katsu chokes out. 

Nia steps forward slightly, “We should… we should…” 

“Investigate, right?” Keiko finishes, fishing out his handbook to swipe through the rules, “Wait, there are more rules.” 

Moving as one, we all pull out our handbooks and switch them on. I click through the pages until I reach the one about rules. 

_**Rule 9** – Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. _

**_Rule 10_ ** _– If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be punished._

**_Rule 11_ ** _– If the guilty party is not exposed, all the other students will be punished and the guilty party will win._

**_Rule 12_ ** _– Rules can be added as Headmaster Monokuma sees fit._

“Punished?” I murmur, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Someone is dead, and you’re worrying about the pedantics of rules?” Mar snaps at me. 

I feel numb, and I barely even register what I say before I tell her, “Pendantics isn’t a word.” 

“My friend is dead!” Mar shouts, “She’s dead and you’re lecturing me on language? Grow up, Asahi.” 

I look up, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“A class trial,” Keiko mutters, “What could that possibly mean? Anyone have any ideas?” 

“Are none of you registering that someone is dead?” Katsu asks, brown eyes brimming with tears, “Konan’s body is on the floor and we’re standing around talking about rules?” 

Aiko latches herself onto Katsu’s arm, “He’s right, you know. This isn’t a prank anymore. One of us is a murderer, and Konan is dead because of it.” 

“The safest thing we can do is go along with his sick game,” Nia says as calmly as possible although her hands shake, “There’s a trial, right? We need to find out who killed her. We should…” She nods towards her brother, “We should investigate.” 

“Konan was the only person who knew what to do in these situations,” Stephanie says quietly, “She’d know where to start.”

“Who did it?” Kiyoko demands, “Someone come forward right now, and admit it.” 

“I don’t think anyone will want to,” Takashi wraps his arms around himself, “This is beyond fucked up.” 

Slowly, Nia steps towards the body. 

“Uh uh uh! Wait a moment there, miss talentless!” 

_(Next)_

Nia jumps hard and we all whirl around to see the two toned bear standing behind us.

“There’s just a couple of things I need to say before you start!” He cackles, “You’ve already checked out the rules, and Mr Tanaka is correct! You need to investigate the crime scene and work out who the blackened is! That’s what this time is for now! I’ll explain the class trial when we get there, but for now you should check your handbooks again!” 

Nervously, we all look down at our handbooks and switch them back on. True to what Monokuma had said, there is a new file on them for us to open.   
A Monokuma File. 

Silently, we all read through it. 

_**MONOKUMA FILE #1** _

_The victim is Konan Amajiki, Ultimate Marksman. 5’4, B Negative._

_The victim was killed in the kitchen on the first floor, at around 4AM. The cause of death was repeated trauma to the head. Additional wounds include a deep cut on the palm of her right hand._

When we look up, Monokuma is gone. 

_(Next)_

“I can’t believe it,” Mar whispers, “She’s actually dead.” 

Sierra swallows thickly and plays with her hair. Her makeup had been purple this morning, but now tear tracks ran down her face and had ruined it. 

“I can’t be here,” She breathes, “I’m sorry, I can’t stay in here.” 

She turns and leaves, Alex and River following after her. 

Megumi wipes her eyes and sniffles, “I’m gonna make sure they’re okay.” 

She heads towards the door, but Stephanie meets her halfway and they leave together. 

_(Next)_

Nia walks towards the body again and crouches down next to it. 

“There’s a knife,” She points towards said instrument on the ground, “Covered in blood. The file says that there’s a cut on her hand. Probably from that knife, but why?” 

“Her hair,” Keiko adds, turning over the braid of hair that had been dropped on the floor a few feet from the knife, “It’s not that noticeable, but there’s blood splattered on here as well.” 

“The blackened cut her hair off?” I suggest. 

Keiko looks at me, and for a second I think that he’s going to tell me to back off before he says, “Maybe. But why?” 

Carefully, Nia tries to turn Konan over so she’s laying on her back instead, “Oh, god. Oh, I’m so sorry.” 

Behind me, Katsu retches and is pulled away Mar and Aiko. 

Konan’s skull is caved in, and her face is covered in blood. Her nose had definitely been broken. 

“They slammed her head against the wall, most likely,” Katherine analyses, stepping behind where Nia is crouched, “Usually, I’d suggest a weapon of some sort but… unless we can find one, the person who did this would have considerable upper body strength.” 

“Thanks, Katherine,” Nia says, looking up behind her, “I wouldn’t have thought about that.” 

Katherine nods and steps back again. 

“Who could do this?” Hiroaki shakes his head, awfully pale, “I thought we were doing well. We were peaceful.” 

“Asahi,” Nia beckons, and I move to join her, “I need you to go around and ask the others about what they were doing last night. Alibis, and stuff, you know? Take Keiko with you, he’s usually good at sniffing out lies. Katherine, will you stay here with me? A surgeon’s eyes would be helpful.” 

“Of course,” Katherine agrees.

“Kiyoko and Hiroaki,” Nia addresses, “Will you check on Katsu and the others? I think I heard him throw up.” 

The pair nod and quickly leave the room. 

“What should I do?” Takashi squeaks. 

Nia runs a hand through her hair and squeezes her eyes shut, “Konan packed a bag of things she found in the nurse’s office. Can you bring it here for me?” 

“Sure,” Takashi all but bolts from the kitchen. 

“C’mon, Asahi,” Keiko calls, “We should get started. Who knows how much time we have? We should leave the girls here.” 

“Yeah, okay,” I agree, and follow Keiko out of the kitchen. 

Katsu and his friends, along with Hiroaki and Kiyoko, are sat around the table in the dining area. Katsu looks pale and sickly, one of his hands squeezing Mar’s tightly. 

“How are you feeling?” I ask sympathetically. 

Katsu smiles weakly, “Like shit.” 

“Are the others still investigating?” Aiko questions quietly.

I nod as Keiko says, “Yeah. But we need to talk to everyone, gather as many alibis as possible. If you want Konan’s killer to be found out, you need to be as honest as possible. Where was everyone last night?” 

Kiyoko answers first, “I was in my room until the morning announcement. Hiroaki and I walked back to our rooms together. Our rooms are next to each other, you know. We saw each other go in.” 

“Yeah, she’s right,” Hiroaki confirms, “We walked back together and we both went into our rooms.” 

“But you wouldn’t have known if one of you had left,” Keiko points out, “Nia and I tested some things out and… the rooms are soundproof. You can’t hear anything. So if one of you were to leave your room at around four AM, no one would know.” 

“I swear, I didn’t leave my room,” Kiyoko says, “I fell asleep pretty quickly.” 

“I didn’t leave either,” Hiroaki agrees, “I didn’t sleep straight away but… I didn’t leave.” 

“Everyone went back to their rooms,” Mar reminds, “Konan told us all to, remember? We all went to bed after the announcement.” 

“Everyone will have the same alibi,” I point out to Keiko, “It’s weak, but no one will admit if they left their room last night.” 

“Unless someone did, and witnessed someone else leave,” Keiko murmurs, briefly meeting my eyes, “Did any of you leave last night?” 

The group at the table all shake their heads. 

“Does anyone want to admit anything at all?” 

They all shake their heads again. 

Keiko sighs, “Okay. Let’s move on. Did you see where the others went?” 

“Sierra went back to her room,” Aiko informs, “I heard the others say she was refusing to come out.” 

Keiko raises an eyebrow, “Alright, we’ll head there next.” 

I follow Keiko out of the dining area and down towards the dorms. True to what Aiko had said, Alex, River, Stephanie and Megumi are all stood outside the door furthest away from the kitchen. The nameplate on the door read ‘Hifumi’. 

“Sierra, come on,” Megumi is pleading through the door, “You need to come out, it won’t do you any good to stay in there alone!” 

“The rooms are soundproof,” Keiko says flatly, leaning past the trio to ring the doorbell next to the door. A dull sounding ring echoes through the wood and a moment later, the door opens just a crack. 

“Go away,” Sierra says through the slit in the door. 

“Where were you last night, Sierra?” Keiko asks. 

The Ultimate Makeup Artist frowns and wipes the tear tracks off her cheeks, “Are you suspecting me?” 

“I’m suspecting everyone,” Keiko says, “Where were you?” 

“I was in my room,” Sierra snaps, “Where were you? You and your sister were the last ones to leave the kitchen last night.” 

I turn to look up at Keiko, “She has a point.” 

Keiko rolls his eyes, “After we cleared away, Nia and I went back to our room. We have solid alibis, as we share a room. We knew where we were all night.” 

“Everyone was in their room,” Megumi says, wrapping her arms around her stomach, “We all went to bed at the same time last night.”

Keiko looks down at the blonde, unimpressed, “Where’s your jacket?” 

I blink, and for the first time today I realise that Megumi hasn’t been wearing her denim jacket, and I can see her peach coloured crop top. 

Megumi scowls, “I was going to head down to the gym after breakfast with Kiyoko and Hiroaki. They wanted to see some of my dance routines, so I was going to show them. I didn’t want to carry my jacket around with me, if you must know.” 

Keiko hums and looks away, “Okay. I’ll confirm that with them.” 

“You do that,” Megumi snarls harshly, “Someone is dead and you’re bothered about why I’m not wearing my jacket.” 

“River, Alex, and Stephanie,” Keiko ignore Megumi and turns to the other three, “Were you three in bed as well last night?” 

River and Stephanie nod as Alex says, “You want honesty, right? I left at around two in the morning to get some water from the kitchen. But everything was normal, I didn’t see anything wrong with it. I went back to my room afterwards. But…” 

“But what?” I prompt. 

“Well, when I was on my way back, Konan’s door was open. Not all the way, but just a bit. I didn’t notice it when I left because hers is the room right on the corner, down there, and mine is before hers. When I left, I didn’t look down the corridor,” Alex explains. 

“Maybe she knew the rooms were soundproof,” Keiko muses, “She told me she wouldn’t let anyone die here, so maybe she was keeping an eye out.” 

“Hey, she told me the same thing,” I say, and Keiko’s eyes snap to me instantly, “She said that no one needed to die here.” 

“She told me she wasn’t going to let anyone get hurt,” Alex adds.

“She said to me that she would protect everyone here,” Sierra pulls her door open slightly further. 

“She said that no one else would die here, to me,” Stephanie says.

“And she said after dinner, to Nia,” Megumi clicks her fingers, “That she wasn’t going to let anyone die here.” 

“Why did she tell everyone that?” Keiko frowns, then turns on his heel and walks away, “Keep up, Asahi.” 

I scramble to catch up with him as we head back into the dining area. 

“What was the last thing Konan said to each of you?” He demands loudly as we walk in. 

There’s a beat, where the group at the table just look at us before Katsu says, “She wouldn’t let us die here.” 

Mar frowns, and looks at her friend, “That she would protect us.” 

“That no one else needed to die,” Aiko adds. 

Kiyoko and Hiroaki share a glance, “We were together. She said that we wouldn’t die here.” 

Keiko ran a hand through his hair, “She said the same thing to everyone.” He then bolts into the kitchen and I run after him a moment later. 

He must have already asked the question because by the time I get there, Takashi is answering. 

“That I didn’t need to worry because no one would die here.” 

“That she would protect us,” Katherine replies. 

“She wouldn’t let anyone die here,” Nia mutters. 

“She told everyone the same thing,” Keiko ponders, “Why? Did she know she was going to die?” 

“How could she have known?” Katherine asks, “Don’t be ridiculous. She probably just cared a lot about everyone.” 

Nia rubs her hands on her trousers and stands up, “There are bruises around her throat that are about the same size as someone’s hand. I think they tried to suffocate her but failed. There’s bruising on her ribs as well, like she was pushed into something.”

“And Takashi pointed out that there are two missing knives from the knife rack on the wall,” Katherine points to what she’s talking about, “Only one of those knives are on the floor.” 

“There’s always been one missing,” I say, “Since I first came into the kitchen, I noticed there was one missing.” 

“Keiko, did you put the knife away that I left on the counter?” Nia asks. 

Keiko frowns, “No? I didn’t know you left one there.” 

Nia sighs, “So that’s where the knife came from. I left it on the side last night.” 

“What about the counter?” I notice taking a step towards where Nia had left the knife last night, “They aren’t attached to anything. Look, it’s been moved. Like it’s been pulled forward or something.”

Takashi stands from where he had been crouched down over a duffle bag, “There’s nothing interesting in here. Just packets of blood for transfusions, some basic medicine, and first aid supplies.” 

“Is that the bag Konan packed from the nurse’s office?” Keiko asks, walking over to join Takashi. 

“Yeah,” Takashi nods, folding his arms across his chest, “Just basic medical supplies.” 

“Katherine, what do you think?” Keiko beckons Katherine with a hand over his shoulder. 

Katherine approaches and pushes her glasses up her nose, “She’s overdoing it. Blood bags and first aid supplies are not on the same level. She must have been nervous, or expecting something.” 

“It could have been paranoia?” Keiko suggests.

“Potentially,” Katherine hums, “Maybe she was just being careful. Or maybe she was wary of someone.” 

I frown, “Do you think she knew something?” 

Nia looks deep in thought for a moment, before she says, “Someone should go and check her room.” 

Keiko is already out the door when he calls back, “Are you coming or not, Minami?” 

I follow after him, and Takashi tags along as well. We meet up with Keiko outside of Konan’s room, with the nameplate ‘Sakura’ on the door. Keiko opens the door slowly and steps inside, Takashi and I after him. 

The room is pretty much identical to mine and Takashi’s. The sheets on the bed are pink, and there is some sort of traditional workout equipment stacked up in the far corner. I’m guessing they were left behind by the old occupant, much like how Katherine noted the random tarot deck in her room. 

Keiko starts looking through the drawers next to the bed as Takashi checks the bathroom on autopilot. I approach the workout equipment in the corner when Keiko pulls back with a small scrap of paper.

“Kyoko Kirigiri,” He says. 

“Huh?” I respond, looking back at him, “What about her?” 

“I don’t know,” Keiko replies as Takashi appears in the bathroom doorway, “That’s all it says; ‘Kyoko Kirigiri’.” 

“That’s your room, isn’t it, Asahi?” Takashi asks. 

I nod, “Yeah, that’s right. But Konan never went in my room, there’s nothing in there.” 

Keiko pinches the bridge of his nose and frowns, “She watched the killing game. What happened to Kyoko?” 

“She survived,” Takashi answers. 

“I know,” Keiko mutters, “But something happened to her during the killing game, she went missing and everyone thought she was dead.” 

“You watched the game, too, Keiko?” I ask. 

Keiko shrugs, “On and off. But I wasn’t really paying attention to it. Takashi, can you head back and get Nia?” 

Takashi nods and jogs from the room, and I stand and watch Keiko frown at a piece of paper in silence. Not long after Takashi disappears, Nia walks into the room. 

“What’s up? I left Takashi with Katherine,” She says. 

“What happened to Kyoko Kirigiri during the game?” Keiko questions, “When she disappeared?” 

Nia looks perplexed and shrugs, “I can’t remember, you never let me watch it. Makoto found something in her room, though, I remember that. A file or something, under her bed.” 

“Under her bed,” Keiko echoes. 

“There’s nothing under _my_ bed,” I tell them, “I… don’t think.” 

Keiko doesn’t answer me, and instead approaches Konan’s bed and lifts the mattress up. Underneath, is a sheet of paper filled with writing. 

Keiko skim reads it, “ _’Do what the mastermind says. Do not disobey them, or they will kill us. We have to hold out for as long as possible. Future Foundation will come for us.’_ ” 

“Kill?” I repeat, “That’s…” 

“One person is already dead,” Nia points out, “And Konan knew what she was talking about, almost too well.” 

I blink, and something clicks in my mind, “Wait, you thought Konan was behind all of this?”

The siblings share a look, but don’t answer me. 

_(Pause)_

Then the monitor in the corner of the room clicks on. 

_“Yeah, okay, I’m getting bored now,”_ The image of Monokuma says, _“You guys should head through the red door and step into the elevator. Just tear down the tape that says_ ‘Do Not Cross’ _, just rip right through it! Leave it on the group and stomp on it!”_ He laughs, and the sound shakes me to the core, _“It’s Class Trial time!”_

It blinks off again, and Nia sighs loudly, “Konan said not to disobey.” 

“Yeah,” I agree quietly, “Let’s go then.” 

_(Next)_

We leave Konan’s room and head towards the red door Monokuma had mentioned, the one where I had spoken to Konan properly for the first time, and she’d told me about Junko Enoshima and her twin sister. The others are all there by the time we arrive, but no one has gone through the door. 

“Are we really doing this?” Stephanie asks timidly, “This isn’t some bad dream?” 

“Not a dream,” Sierra answers, sniffling. 

Aiko steps forward and tears the tape down, dropping it to the floor, “Come on, then.” 

“Before we start,” Mar speaks up, eyes hard, “I just wanted to say; whoever murdered Konan, I will never forgive you. We will find you out, and I will hate you for the rest of my life. You deserve whatever is coming for you.” 

Together, we walk through the red door and into an elevator. Aiko presses a button at the front, and the gates shut and we start to descend. 

It feels like we go down forever, into the dark. The rattling and clanking of the old elevator makes me think about whether or not we would die before we got to where we were going. No one says a word, all of us remembering what had happened and trying to guess what will come next. 

Eventually, the elevator comes to a stop and we all step out.

The room is huge; and in the centre is a round podium of some sort. The room is fashioned after some sort of courtroom, and at each spot of the circular podium is an area with our names on it. In one of the spots is a framed photograph of Konan with an ‘x’ over her face, looking like it is coloured from blood. We all look away from it uncomfortably and gravitate to stand with our labels, and I notice at one end of the circle is a throne of some sort beside a large red button. And sat on top of the throne, is Monokuma. 

_(Next)_

“Greetings!” He cackles, “And welcome to your very first class trial! The aim here, is to try and find out who killed Konan Amajiki!” 

“Why are you doing this?” Mar yells, gripping the podium in front of her, “What do you want from us?!” 

The bear laughs again, “What do I want? It’s simple really; I want your despair. The despair that comes from the death of your friends, caused by your other friends. Now, shall I explain the rules?” No one responds, and so Monokuma continues, “It is easy to understand; you guys are going to debate amongst yourselves, using the evidence you collected during the investigation, to find out who killed Konan! The trial ends when you guys discover and vote for the Blackened, and the Blackened will be punished for their crimes! However, if the Blackened isn't identified, the jury – that’s you guys - is punished instead, which will mean that the Blackened gets to graduate, and leave Hope’s Peak Academy once and for all!” 

“And what exactly does ‘punished’ mean?” Katherine asks. 

Monokuma giggles, “That’s a surprise for later!” 

“It’s death, isn’t it?” Keiko guesses, “That’s what it was in the first killing game. The blackened gets killed by you.” 

Monokuma glares down at all of us, “I said, it’s a surprise. You’ll find out at the end of the trial. Now, is everyone ready? Then let’s get started! Who killed Konan?”


	4. CHAPTER 1: Class Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoooo sorry this is mostly dialogue but its kinda hard to write about much when theyre all standing around talking about murder lol  
> link for the playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22ZqfbdpHQu5atVmsZmpDt?si=KwYXJxGlQzePnKcSec9EIw

**CHAPTER 1:**  
_Class Trial_  
_(Soundtrack starts after Underground Trial [1], first track being Class Trial [THE SUN] [1])_

“Where do we even start?” Stephanie questions, “This is mad.” 

“Let’s start with body,” Nia says, “Katherine?” 

“Right,” Katherine nods and takes a breath, “Konan was killed at around four in the morning. She had repeated physical trauma to the head that came from someone slamming her head against a wall. There were bruises around her neck and on her ribs as well, and a deep cut on the palm of her right hand.” 

“But there were two knives missing from the rack, and only one of them were on the floor,” Takashi adds. 

I frown, “But when we cleared the kitchen a few nights ago, there was still one knife missing from the rack.” 

“So someone took a knife?” Mar asks, “Who?” 

“No,” Keiko shakes his head, “No, there’s always been one knife missing. Since the first killing game. Sayaka Maizono took one from the kitchen to attack Leon Kuwata. Monokuma, was the knife ever returned?” 

Monokuma hums, “Huh? You’re asking for my input so early? Well, if you must know, then no. There has been one knife missing since Leon Kuwata stabbed Sayaka Maizono in the bathroom during the first killing game.” 

“So there are no missing knives,” Nia speculates, “One of them was on the floor, covered in blood.” 

“And her hair had been cut off,” Megumi pipes up, “Why would they cut off her hair?”

“It doesn’t make sense,” Katsu sighs, “The blackened had no reason to cut off Konan’s braid.” 

“Unless,” I think aloud, “Unless Konan cut her own hair off.” 

“Why would she do that?” Aiko scrunches her nose distastefully. 

“Well, think about it,” I say, “Konan’s hair was pretty long. What if the blackened grabbed her by the hair instead? Nia said she left a knife on the counter accidently last night, maybe Konan grabbed it and cut off her own hair so the blackened would let go of her?” 

“That… makes a lot of sense,” Hiroaki muses, “But then how did she cut her hand open?” 

“The bruises around her throat,” Mar considers, “Maybe they tried to strangle her first but Konan fought them off. What if she went for the knife to retaliate but grabbed the wrong end?” 

_(Next)_

“No, that’s wrong,” Katherine interrupts, “The wound on her hand was jagged, it wasn’t a clean slice. If anything, Konan wouldn’t have known the knife was there.”

“Well, how do you know that?!” Mar snaps, “How do you know I’m wrong?!”

Shit, I need to say something before they just start arguing and wasting time. 

“If Konan cut her own hair off,” I say, “Then she must have had a grip on the knife.” 

“Bruises on her throat, that makes sense,” Nia is muttering to herself, “Bruises on her ribs… that’s got to mean something.”

Keiko clicks his fingers, “The counter. Asahi said the counter had been moved.” 

“Excuse me?” Megumi calls obnoxiously, “We’re still talking about the knife over here!” 

“No, it’s all linked,” Nia shakes her head, “Asahi, the counter. You said it had been moved.”

“Uh, yeah,” I say dumbly. 

“Could it be possible that someone was thrown into it?” She asks me. 

I frown, remembering the state of the counter. It was lopsided, with one end pulled away from the wall more than the other. It’s reasonable to think that someone could have slammed into it, and since it’s not attached to anything it would have moved. Especially if the person fell and tried to grab onto it. 

“Yeah,” I agree, “Yeah, that makes sense. If she lost her footing and tried to grab onto the counter as well, it would have pulled it away from the wall. And maybe she knocked the knife off with her hand.” 

“Does that sound plausible, Katherine?” Keiko questions. 

Katherine nods slowly, “Yes, that is perfectly reasonable.” 

_(Next)_

“So, Konan fell on the floor,” Mar states, “And the blackened grabs her hair. So Konan takes the knife off the floor and cuts her hair off so she can run for it, right?” 

“T-then why didn’t she?” Alex wrings their hands together nervously, “It’s not like Konan was unfit. S-she could have easily outrun any one of us.”

“Actually,” Keiko starts, “Alex, you have a point. And that narrows down the list of suspects a lot. Katherine said that whoever killed her, would have to have strong upper body strength in order to be able to kill her in the fashion that they did. So the blackened would have to be on the some physical level as the Ultimate Marksman. Asahi, you can work that out, right?” 

I swallow and look around the room at my classmates – at my friends. I don’t want to accuse any of them of being murderers but Konan’s message still rings clear in my mind.

_‘Do what the mastermind says. Do not disobey them, or they will kill us. We have to hold out for as long as possible. Future Foundation will come for us.’_

I need to find out who killed Konan.

So I go around the circle and list aloud each person who is equal with Konan, every person with a practical Ultimate. 

“Katsu, Mar, Stephanie, and Megumi because of their Ultimates,” I bite my lip and go around once more, “Potentially… Katherine, Aiko, Nia, and Keiko.” 

“That takes it down by half,” Sierra counts. 

“I can take it down by two more,” Keiko says, “Nia and I have alibis. We tidied the kitchen and then went back our room, which we share. Neither of us left all night.” 

“You really think I would kill Konan?” Mar growls, glaring across the trial room at me with tears in her eyes, “She was my friend, Asahi! What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

“Well, I—”

“He’s just trying to figure it out,” Katsu interrupts me, “Leave him alone, yeah? You’re the Ultimate Long Distance Runner, Mar, Asahi is just listing off the people who could potentially be able to take on the Ultimate Marksman.” 

Nia breathes in deeply, “So we’ve figured out how she died. We’ve got a list of suspects. Are we on track, Monokuma?” 

The two toned bear giggles behind his paws on his throne, “This is all very entertaining! You have no complaints from me!” 

“So Alex isn’t a suspect?” River says, “Because he’s not strong enough to be able to attack Konan with his bare hands, even though he left his room last night?” 

“I-It almost sounds like you want me to be the murderer,” Alex smiles nervously.

River flushes, “No, not at all! That’s not what I meant! I just thought about how you saw Konan’s door open.” 

“Konan’s door was open?” Megumi echoes. 

_(Next)_

“Yeah,” Alex nods, “I got up at around 2 AM for some water, and when I came back, I noticed that Konan’s door was open.” 

“You don’t think she was listening out for someone, do you?” Kiyoko suggests. 

“That is exactly what I think,” Keiko agrees with a firm nod, “Konan packed a bag full of medical supplies from the nurse’s office that even Katherine said was overkill. She left her soundproof bedroom door open, and left a note hidden under her mattress.” 

“A note?” Megumi frowns, “What did it say?” 

“’Do what the mastermind says. Do not disobey them, or they will kill us. We have to hold out for as long as possible. Future Foundation will come for us.’” Nia answers, “She was looking out for us. She told everyone that everything was going to be okay.” 

“Konan was probably listening out for someone,” Keiko explains, “Someone who she thought was capable of committing murder. That means someone lied to me when they said they didn’t leave their room last night. Konan followed someone dangerous into the kitchen which is where she was killed.” 

“Who?” Kiyoko asks. 

“I don’t know,” Keiko shrugs, “I have no idea.” 

_(Next)_

I squeeze the wooden railing in front of me. We have to have missed something. There’s a missing piece that will bring all of this together, but we’re missing it. We’ve figured out how Konan was killed, and we narrowed it down to one of six people. So what is the missing link? 

I think back to the crime scene, but I wasn’t involved in investigating the body so the only thing I remember is the amount of blood that splattered the walls and was puddled over the floor. 

Wait. There’s no way someone could be around that much blood and not come away stained. Especially if they were fighting with their bare hands. And there’s only one person dressed differently today.

“Hey, Megumi,” I start slowly, “Where did you say your jacket was?”

Megumi scowls, “In my room, duh. I said this already; I was going down to the gym with Kiyoko and Hiroaki after breakfast and I didn’t want to carry it with me.” 

“Yeah, that’s right,” Hiroaki nods, “We were going down to the gym after breakfast.” 

“When did she ask you?” I ask. 

Kiyoko frowns, “This morning. Why?” 

“Was she wearing her jacket when she asked?” I swallow the sick feeling rising in my throat when Kiyoko and Hiroaki share a look. 

“No.” 

_(Next)_

Megumi growls, “What, you think it was me?!” 

Katherine looks up over the rim of her glasses, “The Ultimate Choreographer. Megumi would have enough strength to attack Konan from behind.” 

“Why would I do that?!” Megumi yells, “I have no motive! And I already said, I didn’t leave my room last night!”

“But you would have motive,” I murmur, and Megumi turns to glare at me, “You told me yourself, at breakfast not long after we got here. You’re claustrophobic.” 

Megumi blinks, looking taken aback, “Huh?” 

“You’re claustrophobic, right?” I repeat, “You said you thought you’d be able to forget about being stuck in here all because the school was so big and you were around people, but you didn’t. Then someone cut the emergency phone line, and Monokuma tells us we have to kill someone to escape.” 

“Just because I’m claustrophobic doesn’t mean I’d murder Konan to get out!” She shouts, “You’re crazy, Asahi, how could you accuse me? I thought we were friends!” 

I continue regardless, trying to ignore the pain in her voice, “You’ve been saying how you haven’t been feeling well lately, and I thought it was because you were ill. You wouldn’t be dancing for Hiroaki and Kiyoko if you were ill. You were feeling claustrophobic.” 

“Asahi, c’mon!” Megumi pleads, “W-what are you saying?” 

“It just makes too much sense for it not to be you,” I finish. 

“Someone’s clearly trying to frame me!” Megumi yells. 

“No, Asahi has a point,” Keiko bites his lip, thinking hard, “When Alex said that Konan’s door was open, you reacted like it genuinely bothered you. And you had the same reaction when I mentioned Konan’s note. You were the first to respond.” 

“Yeah, because Konan was my friend!” Megumi snaps, “It doesn’t mean anything!”

“Then show us your jacket,” Nia requests calmly, “If you’re innocent, your jacket will prove it.” 

“Nia is right,” Katherine agrees, “With the amount of blood present at the crime scene, it would be impossible for the murderer to leave without getting stained. If you truly weren’t there last night, your jacket will be clean.”

Megumi looks around at all of us, face red and stained with tears and she searches for some kind of response. Even the seconds in her delayed response to Katherine makes my stomach drop and confirms my fears. 

_(Next)_

She lowers her gaze and her shoulders drop, “You really backed me into a corner here, huh?” 

Mar slams her hand on the wooden railing, “It was you?! How dare you?! How dare you lay a hand on her?!” 

Megumi sighs, “I got up in the night because I couldn’t sleep. I went to see if there was anything to make tea or something, and Konan must have seen me leave. I didn’t know her door was open.” 

“So she followed you in,” I guess, “To make sure you weren’t doing anything suspicious.” 

Megumi nods slowly, “I guess so. But we were in there, alone, and she turned her back on me so I thought ‘It’s now or never’, you know? ‘Maybe this is my chance to get out.’ I didn’t think.” 

“So you killed her in cold blood,” Sierra sums up, shaking her head. 

“She gave as good as she got,” Megumi says, sliding the sleeve of her crop top off her shoulder to show an angry gash on her collar, “The one thing you didn’t think of, was that the blood on the knife wasn’t hers.” 

Takashi winces, “Then how’d she cut her hand open?” 

“That was me,” Megumi admits, “She didn’t want to kill me. She left the knife in my shoulder, so I pulled it out and went for her. She blocked with her hand and I dropped the knife.” 

“Instead of asking Megumi all these questions,” Monokuma interrupts, “Why don’t you let her explain from the beginning?” 

Megumi sighs again, running a shaky hand through her hair, “I tried to strangle her. She fought me off but I pushed her into the counter. I grabbed her hair when she tried to stand up but she grabbed the knife from the floor and cut her braid off so I dropped it, but she stabbed me in the shoulder. I… pulled the knife out and went for her but she blocked and I cut her hand open instead. She fell back and I dropped the knife and I…” 

“You slammed her head against the wall,” Katherine finishes when Megumi gets too choked up to continue. 

She gives a weak nod, “And… one more thing. Keiko, you said that Konan told everyone the same thing; that we were going to be alright. You were wrong. She never told me anything of the sort.” 

“And you were the one who needed to hear it the most,” I muse. 

Megumi shrugs, “Well, anyway. It doesn’t matter anymore so… you have to vote for me, right? Then I get punished. So let’s get this over and done with.”

With heavy hearts we all pull our levers to vote for Megumi Watanabe.

_(Next)_

“Congratulations!” Monokuma cheers gleefully, standing up on his throne, “You voted correctly! The blackened who killed Konan Amajiki was Megumi! And now, for our very first execution!” 

Megumi looks up quickly, “Wait, execution?” 

“Now then, I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Megumi Watanabe, the Ultimate Choreographer!” Monokuma declares, looming over the big red button next to his throne, “Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s… PUNISHMENT TIME!” 

Megumi backs away from her podium in shock as Monokuma hits the button, “N-No, wait! Y-you can’t-! You said punishment, not execution, you can’t kill me, please!” 

_(Next)_

A big metal door that we hadn’t really noticed before now opens up behind Megumi. There’s a metal clamp that shoots out and clicks itself together around her neck. Before our very eyes, Megumi is yanked back through the doors and the slam close behind her. 

“No!” Kiyoko calls out, but before any of us can even think about moving, huge TVs lining the top of the walls of the trial room switch on. 

On the screen, it says; 

_DDRonpa!!_ _Execution of Megumi Watanabe_

The words fade and the screen changes to show Megumi standing on what seems to be an arcade dance machine. She’s breathing hard and looking around her for any chance of a way out. The monitor on the arcade game lights up, showing which arrows Megumi has to stomp on to get the points. 

We watch, transfixed, as she dances on the game as the arrows flash faster and faster on the screen. Megumi is sweating, struggling to keep up as the speed just continuously increases. It’s inevitable when she misses an arrow. 

A concrete block falls from above her and crushes her. 

Blood spatters everywhere and the screen goes black. 

“Oh my god,” Aiko breathes, horrified, “You killed her. You freak, you killed her.” 

I see Katsu sway nauseously in my peripheral vision, clinging on hard to the railing in front of him, “You didn’t need to kill her. You said punishment, that wasn’t punishment.” 

The bear laughs uproariously, “Well, it was a surprise! I didn’t want to ruin it by telling you all!” 

Mar is still staring wide eyed at the black TVs, “Konan wouldn’t have wanted this. She wouldn’t have wanted Megumi dead.” 

“This is sick,” Stephanie breathes, closing her eyes and shaking her head, “This is sick.” 

Monokuma giggles again, “Well, you are all free to go. Continue living in your school life until the next mutual killing!” 

_(Next)_

“There won’t be another one,” I tell him, catching everyone’s attention as they start to pull away from the podiums, “It stops now. These are the last deaths in this killing game. It’s what Konan would have wanted, and I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Ooh!” Monokuma grins, “Looks like we have ourselves a protagonist!” 

“Yeah, right,” Keiko snaps, knocking my shoulder as he walks passed, “If anyone here is the protagonist, it’s me.” 

We all stand in silence as we ride the elevator back up to the school. Everyone disperses once we get back to the dorms, retreating to their rooms or to the dining area. I go to get a drink only to find the kitchen absolutely spotless, the only difference being one more missing knife on the knife rack. 

I leave without getting a drink. 

None of us even meet up for dinner in the evening, the mood of our group at complete rock bottom. 

I find myself thinking as I lay in bed trying to sleep, that this is the Despair that everyone talks about. This is what plagued everyone during the Tragedy. 

Complete, 

Consuming, 

Despair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also!! i know that some characters didn't have a lot of 'screen time' during this part, but as more people die, those characters will have more 'screen time', so im sorry about that :( but characters who weren't featured as heavily in this part will have bigger parts in up coming chapters  
> oh and cmon,, ddronpa,,, like dance dance revolution but danganronpa   
> im hilarious


	5. CHAPTER 2: Daily Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while akshfdl im not completely happy with it but it's done!!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/22ZqfbdpHQu5atVmsZmpDt?si=cW3Psq27Q0iKMple6KG_3Q <\-- playlist

**CHAPTER 2:**  
_Daily Life_  
_(Soundtrack starts after Welcome To Despair [2], first track being Beautiful Morning)_

The morning after Konan and Megumi’s death leaves everyone feeling rather low. The dining area is practically silent when I get there, although the whole table is full. The seat next to mine is empty.

It’s scary to think that only yesterday, Megumi ate breakfast with me.

“Good morning, Asahi,” Kiyoko greets quietly, “Hungry?” 

“Not especially,” I reply honestly, turning down the plate stacked with toast when it is offered to me. But it seems like no one is eating either. 

“So, now what?” Aiko says after a lull in the room. 

“We can’t do anything but wait,” Mar points out, “No one… no one else is thinking of doing anything, right?” 

Keiko scoffs, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, “Everyone will deny it, you know they will. No one is willingly going to admit they’ve seriously considered murder. And that is where the trust between us will go completely.”

_(Next)_

“Keiko,” Nia warns with frown.

Keiko holds up a hand, “No, I’m being serious. Two people are dead now, people will lie to keep themselves safe. We can’t ask questions like that anymore. It’s all well for Asahi to say he won’t let anything else happen, but that’s simply isn’t the case. The truth is that we can’t stop this from happening anymore. The aim now is just to keep yourself alive until Future Foundation can get here.” 

I glare up at him, “That’s no reason to doubt each other. Our greatest chance of survival comes from sticking together through all of this.” 

“More chance for someone to stab you in the back,” Keiko retaliates. 

“Don’t fight!” Hiroaki interrupts, standing up, “This is getting out of hand! We’ll get nowhere if we keep fighting, we need to keep level headed and peaceful.” 

Keiko looks away from me with a huff. 

Kiyoko speaks up next, “Hiroaki is right. We have to learn to trust each other.” 

I look around the room at the faces of the rest of my classmates, and see that although we all know we should believe in what Hiroaki and Kiyoko are saying, that truthfully Keiko’s words hit closer to home. 

We can’t trust each other. 

Everyone disperses not long after that, with breakfast mostly untouched. 

I literally bump into Katsu as I leave the dining area. 

_(Next)_

“Oh, sorry, man,” Katsu apologises, raising his hands defensively, “I was in my own world there. Scary shit, right?” 

“Definitely,” I agree easily, “I just hope… it doesn’t happen again.” 

Katsu leans in closer and murmurs, “Personally, I think we need to keep an eye on Keiko. He talks too casually about murder for my tastes.” 

“He’s just being realistic,” I tell him, unsure about why I’m defending Keiko anyway, “I’m sure he means well.” 

“Do you?” Katsu asks me plainly, “Anyway, do you wanna hang out for a bit? Otherwise I’ll just end up sitting in my room by myself all day.” 

**FREE TIME**

“Yeah, okay,” I shrug, “Why not?” 

_(Next)_

I end up following Katsu around most of the morning, until he drags me to the gym and makes me set some volleyballs for him. I’m not very good at sports, so I’m guessing that’s why he got bored and we ended up sitting on the floor in front of the stage. 

Katsu and I grew a little closer today. 

“Do you wanna go home, Asahi?” Katsu sighs, leaning back on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him. 

“There’s not much to go home to, after the Tragedy,” I reply, “Why? Do you?” 

“Of course I do!” Katsu retorts, turning to face me, “Why wouldn’t I? I miss my family. I don’t even know why I chose to get locked in here.” 

“Your family survived?” I say somewhat carelessly, “Even with all the manic kids running around and killing adults?” 

“I mean,” Katsu swallows, “I haven’t seen them in a while, but… I know they’re alive.” 

“How’d you know?” 

“I just do,” Katsu nods, eyes blazing, and jumps back to his feet, “Can you set some more balls for me? I need to burn this energy.” 

I decline Katsu’s offer and head back to the dining area for lunch. Some of the others are scattered around the table or are raiding the kitchen. 

_(Next)_

Stephanie waves me over as I walk in, immediately handing me a sandwich. 

“Ta da!” She grins, “It’s cheese.” 

“Uh, thanks,” I say awkwardly, “Why…?” 

“I made too many and I decided that the next person to walk through the door would get that one!” She shrugs. 

“Thanks, then,” I repeat, “You seem happy, though.” 

“Fake it ‘til you make it, right?” She forces a laugh, “It’s hard to happy at the moment. Since Megumi… well, y’know.” 

I nod sympathetically and start to eat the sandwich she’d given me, “We just have to keep moving.” 

“I guess so,” Stephanie sighs, “Hey, are you busy? Do you want to do something this afternoon?” 

**FREE TIME**

“Sure,” I agree, “Why not?” 

_(Next)_

I spend the afternoon with Stephanie in the dining area, talking about our lives before the Tragedy. 

Stephanie and I grew a little closer today. 

“I guess you could call me a party animal,” Stephanie shrugs, “I had a lot of friends who loved an excuse to meet up, so…” 

“I don’t remember the last time I went to a party,” I muse, tucking my hands in the pockets of my hoodie. 

“You should come to one of mine sometime!” She says excitably, knocking my shoulder with her own, “Uh, well… when we get out of here, I mean. Maybe everyone can come along! We could dedicate it to Konan and Megumi or something.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” I tell her earnestly, “I’d definitely come.” 

She smiles, “I think it’d be good. Oh, I should tell Katherine!” Stephanie stands up suddenly, “You coming?” 

“Ah, I’ll stay here if that’s okay. Takashi just turned up, I think he’s doing dinner so I’ll give him a hand.” 

“Okay!” Stephanie waves and skips off towards the door, “It was nice hanging out with you, Asahi!” 

“You too,” I reply, but she’d already disappeared. 

_(Next)_

I stand and wander into the kitchen after Takashi who had turned up during our conversation. I find him leaning against one of the silver counters, staring into space. I wave a hand in front of his face. 

“Hey, are you okay?” I ask him. 

He jumps, then smiles at me, “Yup. Fine. What’s up?”

“Do you want a hand?” I offer and he laughs. 

“A hand, funny,” He snorts, “Cause you… waved a hand in front of my face.” 

We both chuckle for a moment, before Takashi’s face falls and he re-ties his hair distractedly. 

“I can’t stop thinking about Konan,” He admits, “Her body… did that bear just… clear it up? Was it one of us? No one’s mentioned it.” 

“I don’t know,” I reply. 

He shakes his head and turns to one of the cabinets, “I suppose it doesn’t matter.” 

_(Pause)_

_“Ahem, hello? Students of Hope’s Peak Academy, can I have your attention, please?”_

Takashi and I flinch at the sudden noise, and automatically look up at the monitor hung up on the kitchen wall. Neither of us had noticed it turn on, and a picture of Monokuma appear. 

_“Can all students please head to the gym? I have an important announcement for the class.”_

He didn’t sound as childish or full of energy as he usually did whenever he appeared on the screens. 

_(Play)_

Takashi and I share a look. 

“What do you think it is?” He asks. 

I didn’t have an answer for him. 

Together, we leave the kitchen and dining area, bumping into a few of the others as we do, and head down to the gym as we were instructed. I find myself thinking about how much power this bear had over us. In a few days, he had us running all over the school and murdering each other. What’s next? 

_(Next)_

It takes a couple of minutes for everyone to arrive, but once we are all stood opposite the gym stage, Monokuma jumps up and onto the podium, sitting behind the microphone. 

_(Next)_

“I… am… unhappy!” He yells, eyes narrowed. 

Katherine blinks slowly, “Why?” 

“Just in case you weren’t confident before, I watch everything that happens within this school,” Monokuma snarls. “I know everything. And I know that someone was planning a murder, and even went as far as writing down their plan! But then they threw it away.” 

“Someone planned a murder?” River squeaks, eyes wide. 

“But they threw it away,” Hiroaki points out, “They changed their mind.” 

“Yes,” Monokuma agrees, “And that’s how I know that you guys won’t commit murder to get out unless I give you a motivation.” 

“Motivation?” Aiko echoes. 

“I thought the motivation was to leave,” Sierra frowns. 

“Don’t question me!” The bear growls, “I am unhappy!” 

Katsu folds his arms over his chest, “I can see that.” 

“Here is your motivation;” Monokuma stands and raises his arms above his head, “I know which one of you considered murder! If you do not act on your plan, I will kill one of your friends!” 

“You can’t do that,” Keiko retorts, “I thought the rules were that only we could kill each other unless the Blackened gets discovered. You can’t just change the rules.” 

“Those were the rules of the old killing games,” Monokuma snaps, “In this game, I am in charge! So if you don’t act, I will kill one of your friends!” 

“So, it’s Keiko?” Mar inclines her head. 

“No, it’s not,” Keiko grumbles, “I wouldn’t be dumb enough to write down a plan.” 

“That is pretty dumb,” Katherine agrees. 

“S-so if we find the plan,” Alex suggests, “And match the handwriting… we find out who planned the murder?” 

“No one is dead,” Kiyoko pipes up, “There’s nothing to investigate.” 

“She’s right,” Hiroaki nods. 

“Why are you so defensive?” Katsu takes a step towards the pair, “Is it one of you?” 

“Of course it isn’t!” Hiroaki tries to stand up to Katsu, but quickly gets intimidated by the volleyball player’s height and shrinks back again. 

“Guys!” 

_(Next)_

Everyone stops and turns to the shout. 

Nia frowns deeply, “Monokuma is gone. And as much as I hate to say it, it’s up to whoever planned the murder. If Monokuma’s motivation is a murder committed by one of us, or a murder committed by him, then we don’t have a choice. Whoever he’s targeting, it’s up you. Someone dies either way.” 

“You sound like Keiko,” Sierra swallows, tears pushing behind shimmering eyes, “I believe. No one has to die. We’ll protect whoever Monokuma wants to kill.” 

“We have to keep going until Future Foundation gets here,” I say, repeating our previous decision. 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Takashi mutters, turning on his heel and walking out of the gym, “If anyone wants to eat, they can cook for themselves.” 

We all go quiet for a moment, before—

“New rule,” Hiroaki croaks, “No one is allowed out at night. That’s how Konan got… Everyone stay inside your room past ten o’clock.” 

There is a low murmur of agreement before we all scatter. A handful of people head into the dining area, where the rest of us go back to our rooms. 

When I next leave my room, we’ll be one less again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** i know no one TECHNICALLY died in this part but they will be dead right at the beginning of the next part

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading so far!!! the next parts will hopefully be a bit shorter than this one haha


End file.
